RofBTD: Return of the Boogeyman
by ICrzy
Summary: When Jack is told he must ally himself with a new team from North, he is sent out to three different lands to find three different people who are believed to be Guardians. Will these three new warriors be able to fight along side Jack? Will they be able to get along? Lastly will they be able to stop the Boogeyman along with his nightmares?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, or even How To Train You Dragon. It's all owned by Dreamworks and Disney! Please review and favorite for more!**

Jack Frost a full time Guardian had been very busy, between keeping children believing in not just him but his fellow Guardians and also spreading the winter chills around the world. He was ordered around by North himself, since the defeat of Pitch a couple of years ago North had devoted his time to make sure Jack would stay out of trouble and also maintain his loyalty as a Guardian.

Jack flew into the North's Toyshop, the Yetis were working on so many different toys. Jack wasn't too surprised even though Christmas wasn't for a few more months, North liked to be ahead of schedule.

"There he is Jack Frost!" North shouted with his heavy Russian accent.

The immortal teenager turned seeing the old man, "North what is up? You called me back after I was giving America's east coast the best snow day ever!" Jack said.

The older man laughed, "Yeah about that." North walked over to an elf carrying a plate full of cookies.

Jack followed the man into his office, where North placed the cookie plate on his desk and sat down.

"Cookie?" North asked.

"Tell me what it is about? Am I not doing a good enough job as a Guardian? I am working basically as much as Tooth and Sandy put together." Jack said.

"You didn't mention Bunny." North said.

Jack laughed, "Easter isn't a real holiday." Jack joked.

North laughed at that comment and took a bite of his cookie, "Jack you are doing a wonderful job as Guardian."

"Then what is it?" Jack asked.

"Pitch is back, with a partner." North said.

"He's back? And brought help, like those nightmare horses?" Jack asked.

North shook his head, "How familiar are you with a witch named Gothel?" North asked.

Jack looking very lost shook his head, "Should I?" Jack asked.

North sighed, "I was hoping this would be easier to explain."

"What is this witch working with Pitch?" Jack asked.

"Yes, and he isn't threatening the children of the world." North said.

"Then who?" Jack asked.

North stood up and stepped in front of Jack, "The new Guardians."

"New Guardians? North, what are you talking about?" Jack asked.

North pointed to the Moon, "Manny talked to me while you were away. He told me Pitch and Gothel is too powerful for us alone, so he has chosen three new Guardians to ally with you." North said.

"New Guardians? And I have to work with them?" Jack asked.

North nodded, "Yes they are the same age as you- eh well not extreme old but look like the same age." North said followed with a laugh.

"Kids? Wait who are they?" Jack asked.

North shook his head, "Manny did not tell me what they looked like but only names and where they live."

"Well?" Jack asked.

"First one you'll find in the Kingdom of Corona, her name is Princess Rapunzel." North said.

"Princess, really?" Jack asked.

North eyed him, "The next one will also be a princess. Her name is Merida from the Kingdom of DunBroch." North said.

"Why do I have a feeling the last one is also a girl." Jack said.

North sighed, "Lastly the last one is from the Island of Berk. He is the son to the Viking Chief, his name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III."

Jack seemed a bit surprised, "Wow what a name." Jack said.

"Now Jack, you must get them to believe. Be able to believe in the fact they are Guardians and can help take down Pitch along with Gothel." North said.

Jack grabbed his staff and nodded, "Alright North. I promise I'll get these Guardians. I won't let you down!" Jack shouted and flew out.

**~RotBTD~**

The darkness was ever so cold and so creepy, this witch who was once old had became a beautiful young women again thanks to the power of fear and darkness. She stood in the lair of the one and only Boogeyman.

"It seems old North has sent his dear boy Jack out to find help in trying to stop our plan of taking over the world with fear." The Boogeyman spoke in the shadows.

"Yes but how did the toymaker find out?" She asked.

"Oh Gothel, dear. My old ally, Man on Mood must have ruined our surprised. Now little Jack is looking for help." Pitch said and appeared from the dark.

"What shall we do?" Gothel asked.

Pitch formed a smile, "Why not pay a visit to my old friends? I think Bunny would be pleased to see me." Pitch said and it was followed with an evil laugh.

**Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, or even How To Train Your Dragon. It's all owned by Dreamworks and Disney! Please review and favorite for more!**

Rapunzel was brushing her shoulder length blonde hair, after her and Eugene defeated Gothel and was returned home, her hair slowly turned blonde again. Which was strange to Rapunzel, yet Eugene told her to be happy about it.

Rapunzel turned seeing her cute little lizard sitting at her dresser, "What are you up to Pascal?"

Pascal hoped onto the princess' hands and Rapunzel giggled aloud. She had the biggest smile which was so hopeful and so dreamy.  
She quickly jumped hearing her window move. She reached for his trusty firing pan, and slowly moved toward the window. Her head poked outside and she didn't see anything.

"Hm, must be in my head." Rapunzel said.

Suddenly she heard Pascal make a sound, so she turned around seeing a boy in her room. This boy was very pale and looked so ice cold.  
His hair was snow white and had deep blue eyes. He wore no shoes and carried a stick as a staff.

"Who- who are you?" Rapunzel asked.

This character stared at her in shock, "You- can see me?" He asked.

She nodded and held her pan at him, "Yes. I am princess of this kingdom and I order you to tell me who you and what you want?"

He formed a smile, "The name is Jack Frost. I am here on a mission, that regards you."

Rapunzel seemed a bit lost, "Jack Frost? So you are real! Wow, I always dreamed about you when I was a child. My mother told me you were just make believe." Rapunzel said.

Jack smiled, he liked feeling believed in. He noticed Rapunzel's excitement changed when she remembered the second part of what Jack had said.

"Wait, a mission? How am I tangled into that?" Rapunzel asked.

Jack sat on top of Rapunzel's dresser, "Well its a long story." Jack said.

Rapunzel smiled, "I got the time."

Jack explained his mission to a very trustworthy Rapunzel, she listened to Jack and nodded maybe a few times.

"So I need your help along with two other Guardians, to help defeat Pitch and Gothel." Jack said.

"Did you say Gothel?" Rapunzel asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah why?" Jack asked.

"She- she um, she kidnapped me when I was a baby." Rapunzel said.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"My hair, it use to be forever long. But after Eugene and I stopped her, he save my life but chopping it all off. Thus changing it to brown." Rapunzel said.

"Yet your hair is blonde?" Jack asked confused.

"I know, I am just as confused as you are." Rapunzel said.

"So what is your hair powerful or something?" Jack joked.

Rapunzel nodded, "Yes! It could heal when I sang a song." Rapunzel said.

'I had to ask,' Jack thought rolling his eyes.

Rapunzel soft smile and said, "I am not sure if I can still do that but I don't care." Rapunzel said.

Jack nodded, "Well who cares if someone has magical hair anyways. My hair has been boring white since- well as long as I can remember." Jack said and smiled.

Rapunzel laughed, "Sure but the white does look good for you."

"So Rapunzel, care to join me and stopping Pitch and Gothel?" Jack asked.

"Of course, I cannot allow her to hurt anyone again." Rapunzel said and stood up.

Jack smiled, "Great well let's go." Jack said.

"I- I cannot say goodbye?" Rapunzel asked.

"They'll- they shouldn't know what is going on." Jack said.

"Not even my husband?" Rapunzel asked.

"Husband?" Jack asked.

"I may be young but we are in love." Rapunzel said.

"Uh- um sure, but we quick." Jack said.

**~RotBTD~**

Rapunzel approached Eugene's bed, he was sleeping rather heavy like usual. Rapunzel laughed and walked over to the bed side where he rested. She touched his face and kissed him on the lips.

"I'll be leaving for a while, Eugene. I am sorry but I need to protect people from evil." Rapunzel said.

Rapunzel held onto his limp hand and smiled, she realized she started to cry. The last time the two had been apart was when he was captured and imprisoned while Rapunzel returned to "home" or so the tower.

"I'll be home soon, I promise." Rapunzel said.

She stood up and grabbed paper on his desk, she wrote a letter explaining it and turned to the sleeping Eugene. She smiled and walked out of the room, nearly being scared by Jack standing a little bit outside of the room.

"If you are married how come you don't share a room?" Jack asked.

"It's my father's orders, he wishes until I become queen I cannot sleep in the same bed as my husband." Rapunzel said.

Jack eyed her, "You have some strange rules." Jack said.

Rapunzel giggled, "So where to now?" Rapunzel asked.

Jack grinned, "Scotland." Jack said.

**Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, or How To Train Your Dragon! It's all owned by Dreamworks and Disney! Please review and favorite for more!**

Shooting her arrows at the target was by a girl whom had very curly red hair, she wore a royal dress. She didn't seem to care about her role in the kingdom. Instead she wanted to be free.

"Merida, Merida!" Shouted her mother.

"What do you want? Can't you see I am practicing." Merida replied very rudely.

"My word, if your father heard you speak to me in such tone." Her mother said.

"I don't care, you've taken away basically everything. What else is left?" Merida asked.

Her mother glanced at her bow and arrows, Merida quickly held them tight and glared at her mother.

"Merida, you are sixteen years old. It is time for you to be a young lady, to realize your place in this kingdom." Her mother said.

"Maybe I don't want to be a young lady? Ever thought about what I want?" Merida asked.

"Merida, I know you feel bad but-." Her mother was cut off.

"No mum, you clearly do not understand how it feels to be my age." Merida said.

Merida grabbed her stuff and ran to her horse, she heard her mother screaming after her. Merida did not listen, instead she told her horse to run after. She managed to get far enough from the castle and kingdom to finally be alone.

Merida was messing with her arrows, sharping them.

"Who does she think she is? Mum doesn't understand at all." Merida said.

She was too caught up in her rant and anger that she almost didn't noticed the sound of leaves crunching. She quickly stood and pointed the arrow at her enemy. Instead she found herself pointing her arrow at a really skinny girl, who was blonde and looked to be very girlie. Then Merida glanced over at this boy along with her. This pale faced, well pale everywhere and icy cold white hair.

"Who are you? What are you doing in DunBroch?" Merida asked rudely.

"My name is Rapunzel, and I am here on-." Rapunzel was rudely cut off by Merida.

"And who is your friends?" Merida asked still pointing her arrow at them.

"You seriously see me?" Jack asked.

"Of course I do you filthy heathens." Merida said.

"My name is Jack Frost." Jack said.

Merida lowered her weapon slowly, "Like them stories? You're real?" Merida asked.

Jack nodded, "And I guess you are Princess Merida." Jack said.

"How did you know my name?" Merida asked.

"That's Jack for you. He even knew my name." Rapunzel said with a smile.

"Merida we are on a mission to stop Pitch Black and Gothel, who knows what else they are getting into. We need your help." Jack said.

"My help? To my mum I am a young lady and need to be thinking about marriage." Merida said.

"So your not going to help us?" Rapunzel asked.

Merida looked at Rapunzel and Jack, "I didn't say that did I?"

Jack smiled, "Great then we need to hurry along to Berk." Jack said.

"Did you say Berk?" Merida asked.

Rapunzel nodded, "Yes he did. Why?" Rapunzel asked.

"Berk is where vikings live. My people do not get along with vikings." Merida said.

"What? Seriously, our last member is a viking." Jack said sounding annoyed.

"Maybe they've changed," Rapunzel said.

"This girl be too happy," Merida said.

"But she does have a point, hatred and rivals only last so long. How knows maybe Berk is nothing like the vikings you think of." Jack said.

"I hope your right, Jack. If it isn't the case that viking you be looking for might not be joining us." Merida said.

**~RofBTD~**

Elsewhere soaring in the air was the Dragon Whisperer along with his dragon, Toothless. He was enjoying himself as they pass varies different small islands and soared around their home of Berk.

"OK bud, let's work on what we've been practicing." He told the dragon.

Toothless waited til his masters command and will do what he said. The young Hiccup, looked at the small island in front of them and they grew closer and closer.

"Ready bud," Hiccup said hear the dragon's ear, "Now!"

The dragon opened his mouth and a blue fire ball was shot at the small island. Hiccup watched as the attack was a success, he cheered and saw his dragon smile.

"Way to go bud! That was amazing!" Hiccup said.

The two landed back on Berk where he was greeted by his father. His father was far larger than Hiccup would ever be, he was stronger and far more of a man than his son. Hiccup may have gotten over the size equals strength thing but wishes he was like the other vikings.

"Hiccup where have you been? Have you been flying with Toothless all day?" His father asked.

"Sorry dad, Toothless hasn't been up in the air for a while since I was put back to with with Gobber. So I thought taking a day off and allowing him and I a break would be alright." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, I understand you might be stressed with the amount of weapons needing to be made but- you need to stop fooling around with your dragon." His father said.

"Dad I said I was sorry." Hiccup said.

"Son, the whole village has been working hard for months. They haven't asked for any time for themselves or even a break." His father said.

"Sorry but its not my fault that you decides to get involved with a war that doesn't concern our village!" Hiccup was angry.

That got his father angry, Hiccup was slapped in the face by his father. The force his father had thrown Hiccup to the ground, Toothless growled at Hiccups father and before anything else happened Gobber ran over.

"Ah Stoick, I want you to come see what I am working on. It's a brand new sword for you." Gobber said.

Hiccup sat on the ground, in shock not a single person walked over to see if the young boy was alright. Hiccup turned to his dragon, Toothless looked at his master with a worried look. Hiccup dragged himself to his feet slowly.

"Come on bud, we should head home." Hiccup said.

Hiccup walked in the direction of his house with his dragon, Stoick glanced from where he was with Gobber to his sad son and his pet dragon. Suddenly he didn't see his son who had became apart of the crowd of villagers moving around getting things ready.

"Stoick, he is still a child." Gobber said.

"I know Gobber, but this is war time." Stoick said.

"Ah, but the boy does have a point. This war didn't threaten us until you got in the middle of it. Why join a war we aren't apart of? Is it because of Alvin?" Gobber asked.

Gobber noticed Stoick wasn't going to answer him, so instead he went on to show his dear friend the weapons he had created with some help from Hiccup.

**Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, or even How To Train Your Dragon! Its all owned by Dreamworks and Disney! Please review and favorite for more!**

Hiccup was walking down to the docks, he wanted to be away from the village. He noticed as much as he wanted to be alone, he was truly never alone. Toothless trailed behind the young viking. Hiccup turned seeing his dragon, and his dragon formed a toothless smile at him, which caused Hiccup to smile. Once reaching the docks the lone viking sat down with his feet near the water. He released a deep breathe and looked down at his hands.

"Whatcha doing down here Hiccup?" A familiar voice asked.

Hiccup turned seeing his friend, "Astrid." Hiccup said.

Astrid smiled and sat down next to him, "Stressed out huh?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup nodded, "You have no idea." Hiccup said.

"Heard about what happened between your dad from Fishlegs. Are you alright?" Astrid asked.

"I'll be fine once this war is over." Hiccup said.

Astrid nodded, "No doubt. I don't understand why another war, I mean the Red Death was bad enough." Astrid said.

"Hey, you didn't actually defeat it did you?" Hiccup bragged.

Astrid laughed and punched his arm, "Yeah." Astrid said.

Hiccup smiled at stared back at the water, "I sometimes wonder whether my dad finds me a worthy viking." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup," Astrid said.

"Surely I am of some use, even with a prosthetic foot. I am of some use right, Astrid? I- I mean I defeated the Red Death, and trained dragons. That's something right?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, you don't need to be searching for an approval from your father. He will see you the way he sees you." Astrid said.

Hiccup's head sank low, Toothless put his head on Hiccup's lap. Astrid touched his shoulder, and he turned to see her smile.

"I know I see you as an amazing viking and quite a remarkable guy." Astrid said and kissed him on the cheek.

Hiccup blushed and touched his face, Astrid got up and walked up to the village. Hiccup however lowered his hand and turned back to the water, he noticed his dragon's head lift up quickly causing Hiccup to knock down.

"Gah, Toothless what is it?" Hiccup asked.

Hiccup stood up and saw three unknown people standing in front of him. Hiccup exchanged looks at each of these mystery people. One female looked Scottish and of royalty too, the other female looked of royalty but from somewhere Hiccup hasn't been too, lastly the boy in the group looked to pale and had snow colored white hair.

Hiccup noticed his dragon getting angry and defensive, that is when the pale guy stepped in front with his stick staff. The staff started to glow and the Scottish girl pulled out an arrow and placed it in her bow.

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down! Toothless!" Hiccup shouted.

The dragon obeyed Hiccup and lowered himself down, Hiccup calmed a bit down as well. He stood in front of his dragon mostly to make sure Toothless didn't try to eat one of them.

"Who are you? Surely you aren't from around here." Hiccup asked.

"Ay, I am Princess Merida from DunBroch in Scotland." Merida said.

"Uh, Scotland?" Hiccup asked.

Merida nodded, "What of it viking?"

Suddenly Hiccup saw the blonde girl stand in between him and this Merida.

"Merida, calm down. Hi I am Rapunzel." Rapunzel said.

Hiccup formed a soft smile, "Hi I am Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." Hiccup said.

"Wow, quite a name Hiccup." Rapunzel said with a smile.

Suddenly Hiccup pointed to the pale guy, "What about you? Do you have a name?" Hiccup asked.

"Oh wow, he can see you!" Rapunzel shouted.

"I am Jack, Jack Frost." Jack said.

"In Thor's name, Jack Frost is real? I just thought that is what adults told us what killed our crops during the deathly winters." Hiccup said.

"Sorry I was going through a phrase." Jack said.

Hiccup nodded awkwardly and turned to his dragon, "Oh this is my dragon Toothless." Hiccup said.

"You have a pet dragon?" Merida asked.

"Yeah trained him myself," Hiccup said.

Rapunzel was impressed, "Wow Hiccup your father must be proud." Rapunzel said.

"Yeah- um so what are you doing here in Berk? The villagers here are preparing for war." Hiccup asked.

"War?" Jack asked.

"Yeah it was my dad's idea, he is the chief of Berk and thought it was smart to engage the enemy in a war we had nothing apart of." Hiccup said.

"Smart father," Merida said.

Hiccup sighed, "Yeah quite a genius. So that really didn't answer my question." Hiccup said and glanced at Jack.

Jack looked at Hiccup, "We need your help."

"My help? Where ever you came from clearly you haven't heard the name I go by, Hiccup the Useless." Hiccup said.

Toothless nudged his master, Hiccup smiled at his dragon and Jack shook his head taking a small step close to Hiccup.

"That's not what I heard at all Hiccup," Jack started, "I've heard you are quite something. Speak to the dragons, sorta like a Dragon Whisperer." Jack said.

Hiccup smiled, "I'm nothing special really." Hiccup said.

"Please Hiccup, we need your help. The Boogeyman and Gothel are plotting to take over the world." Rapunzel said.

"Gothel? Why does that name sound familiar?" Hiccup asked.

"She is an evil witch," Merida said hoping to clear it up.

Hiccup rambled in his native language of Norse until, "By Odin's beard I got it. A fleet of viking whom were attacking our ships mentioned her working with Alvin." Hiccup said.

"Alvin?" Rapunzel asked.

"Alvin the Treacherous, he is a criminal to Berk and was thrown off to Outcast Island." Hiccup said.

"Gothel working with a viking?" Rapunzel asked.

"Better question why would Pitch be working with a witch and a viking?" Jack asked.

Hiccup shrugged, "Since it's getting late you are all welcomed to crash at my home." Hiccup said.

"Really!" Rapunzel shouted.

"Oh great first I am stuck teaming up with a viking now sleeping in his village." Merida said.

"Uh- Merida right? Vikings aren't as bad as you think they were." Hiccup said.

"Hey Hiccup! Your old man says I can fight in this war! Looking forward to ripping the enemy to tiny pieces!" Shouted a buff dorky like kid the same age as Hiccup.

Hiccup slapped his hand on his face, "Snotloud is- uh not a smart viking." Hiccup formed an awkward smile.

**~RofBTD~**

The three gathered around the fire in Hiccups home, Toothless laid on his normal spot as Hiccup put more firewood in the fire place. He sat down next to Toothless and let out a deep breathe. Jack turned to him and nudged him.

"Something bothering you?" Jack asked.

"Hm, nothing." Hiccup said.

"You sure your dad won't come here?" Rapunzel asked.

"I am sure, my father is usually out doing whatever it is chiefs do." Hiccup said.

Suddenly the door opened and standing there was Stoick, Hiccup slapped himself in the face. Toothless ran over and knocked the chief down, Hiccup managed to hide the two girls but Jack knew the man would not see him so Jack thought to stay and see what was bothering Hiccup.

"I- I thought I heard voices?" Stoick said.

"Uh- just me and Toothless, dad." Hiccup laughed.

Stoick eyed his son, "Gobber told me you weren't down working on the weapons. Hiccup were you riding on Toothless again?" Stoick asked.

"Of course not- I was- um." Hiccup tried to think of something.

Stoick looked at his son, "Don't lie to me boy." Stoick said.

"I'm not lying ask Astrid-!" Hiccup quickly covered his mouth.

"Oh so instead of preparing for battle you are off with Astrid." Stoick said.

"Dad it wasn't like that- I was just helping her out with some um fighting." Hiccup quickly put together.

"You? Hiccup, training?" Stoick asked shocking.

"Um, yeah." Hiccup said.

Stoick looked at his son, "Guess a hiccup can even do something right. Uh- sorry son, didn't mean it like that." Stoick said.

"It's alright dad, I am use to it by now." Hiccup said.

"Ay, I'll be heading out then." Stoick said awkwardly.

"OK, later dad." Hiccup said and his dad left.

Hiccup released a deep breathe and noticed Jack's concerned eyes staring at him, as the girls reappeared.

"Your dad is a jerk, you know." Jack said.

Hiccup laughed, "Tell me about it."

Suddenly Jack heard something a small little humming bird fairy came flying through the window. Jack realized what it was, and slowly saw a small little note attached to it.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack said.

Baby Tooth was tired and landed in Jack's hands, Jack reached and took the note off the little tooth. He read it and turned to the others, he had a serious look on his face.

"We need to leave now!" Jack said.

"Why?" Merida asked.

"Pitch just attacked Bunny and Tooth." Jack said.

"You mean the Tooth Fairy and Easter Bunny?" Rapunzel asked.

Jack nodded, "Yeah. So Hiccup you in or not?" Jack asked.

Hiccup glanced at the three and then to Toothless, he saw Jack's hand held out for Hiccup to shake it. Hiccup reached his hand out and shook the Winter Spirit's frozen hand.

"Of course." Hiccup said.

Jack grinned, "Then let's head to the North Pole and get some answers from North." Jack said.

**Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Rise of the Guardian, Brave, Tangled, or How To Train Your Dragon! It's all owned by Dreamworks and Disney! Please review and favorite for more!**

Jack flew in the air while holding onto Rapunzel, she was giggling and smiling as she touched the clouds. Next to them was Hiccup riding on Toothless with Merida behind him, she was holding onto Hiccup tightly and seemed scared.

"You alright Merida?" Hiccup asked.

"Of course," Her voice was shaky.

They all reached the pole and once reaching North's workshop, they came to a wreck. Jack's eyes widen and rushed in recklessly.

"Jack-!" Rapunzel shouted.

Jack ran through the toyshop, looking for his mentor looking for North. No elves, not even Yetis. He saw toys laying on the floor, some destroyed and some just were thrown around. Jack walked to North's office where he creates new toys, inside the room was a mess. Papers thrown, ice on the floors, along with cookies and toys. Jack fell to his knees and was in shock.

"North," Jack said quietly.

He felt a hand sound his shoulders, "Jack." It was Rapunzel.

At that moment the rest of them caught up, Hiccup and Toothless were looking around as Merida also knelt down next to Jack.

"North isn't here, nor the others." Jack said.

Suddenly Baby Tooth popped out of Jack's hoodie, she flew over to old man's snow globe. Jack looked up seeing the little tooth over by it and grabbed a hold of it, he turned to the others.

"Jack, what is that?" Merida asked.

"Santa's globe." Jack said.

"You mean Santa Claus?" Hiccup asked.

Jack nodded with a grin, "The one and only." Jack said.

"What does it do Jack?" Rapunzel asked excited like.

"Take us to where ever," Jack said and pulled the globe to his face, "Tooth's Palace." Jack said.

Suddenly there was a magical whole in the wall, Jack turned to his new friends seeing them step back. Rapunzel mostly was surprised, Merida was shocked yet also impressed, as Hiccup was just so fond of what that globe could to.

"Next stop Tooth Palace." Jack said.

Hiccup got on Toothless and turned to Merida, "Ready for round two princess?" Hiccup asked.

Merida glared at Hiccup, "I hate you so much." Merida said.

Jack reached to Rapunzel, "Ready?" Jack asked.

"Um- is it going to hurt?" Rapunzel asked.

"Of course not, besides you'll be with me right? You'll be fine." Jack said with a smile.

Rapunzel smiled and nodded, thus taking Jack's hand. The Winter Spirit took the princess through the portal as Hiccup riding on Toothless took Merida through the portal as well. They came out in the new location seeing all sorts of damage.

"Baby Tooth, lead us to Tooth." Jack told the little tooth.

Baby Tooth and flew down toward the palace, Jack flew down with a cheering Rapunzel and Hiccup followed on Toothless feeling Merida hold onto him tightly. Jack saw his beloved friend laying on the floor of one of the seven pillars. She looked injured, and Baby Tooth flew down to her mom. Jack landed and let go of Rapunzel, then ran over to Tooth. Toothless landed behind the two and Hiccup helped Merida off.

"Toothiana- Tooth! Hey can you hear me?" Jack asked.

The Tooth Fairy opened her eyes, "Uh- Jack?"

Jack smiled, "Hey what are you taking all the fun?" Jack asked.

Tooth smiled faintly, "Yeah I guess. They- were too strong Jack."

"Is Bunny alright? Sandy? And even North?" Jack asked worried like.

Tooth nodded, "Bunny was fine when he left. They were heading to his Warren next, that is where North followed along with Sandy."

"They left you here?" Jack asked.

Tooth smiled and touched Jack's face, "North knew his favorite Winter Spirit would show up with the new Guardians." Tooth said.

"Wai- Wait? Guardians?" Merida asked.

"Oh did I forget to mention that?" Jack asked.

"Yeah Jack," Rapunzel said.

Hiccup looked down and called Jack over, "Hey Jack!"

Jack turned from Tooth to Hiccup, "What?"

"This look familiar to you?" Hiccup asked kneeling down.

Jack moved over and saw what Hiccup was talking about. Black sand, it covered parts of the palace. Merida and Rapunzel looked confused, Jack stood up and turned to Tooth.

"Tooth, was- there others with Pitch?" Jack asked.

Tooth nodded, "Yeah- people I've never seen before. There was this large bear-."

"What? Mor'du!" Merida shouted.

"Let me guess, you know that creature?" Hiccup asked.

"Know him? He tried to cause chaos in my kingdom!" Merida shouted.

"Alright we get it, we are all in the same spot." Jack said.

Rapunzel knelt down next to Tooth, "Who else was there?"

"An evil witch who had powerful magic. She changed from youth to old age." Tooth said.

Rapunzel gasped, "Mother Gothel." Rapunzel said.

"Mother?" Merida asked.

"She kidnapped me when I was baby, because I had a powerful gift. She tried to keep me there forever as she remain young forever." Rapunzel said.

Jack touched her shoulder, "It's alright Rapunzel."

Rapunzel smiled and felt Tooth touch the princess' hand. The others turned back to the wounded Tooth Fairy.

"There was a viking as well, strong and powerful. He rode a dragon." Tooth said.

All eyes turned to Toothless and Hiccup, Hiccup gasped and turned to his dragon.

"Alvin trained dragons? But- he didn't know how to do that." Hiccup said.

"Could he have learned?" Rapunzel asked.

"Alvin learn to train a dragon? He is basically an insane power hungry viking who only cares about destroying and taking over whatever land he wishes." Hiccup said.

He noticed a look from Merida and she said, "Some vikings don't change eh?"

"You guys should head to the Warren, to help the others." Tooth said.

"I cannot leave you, your injured." Jack said.

Tooth smiled staring at Jack, "Jack I'll be fine."

Rapunzel smiled and turned to them, "Maybe I- can help."

The gang noticed that Rapunzel's hair was no long to her shoulders it seemed to have grown a bit more. Rapunzel put her hair on Tooth's lab and closed her eyes.

"Flower gleam and glow Let your power shine Make the clock reverse Bring back what once was mine Heal what has been hurt Change the fate's design Save what has been lost Bring back what once was mine What once was mine"

As she sung her song, the others noticed her hair glow and Tooth slowly felt better. The others ran over as Tooth flew into the air and smiled down at Rapunzel.

"Ah! You've healed me." Tooth cheered.

"Your welcome," Rapunzel said.

"Wow, Rapunzel that was amazing." Hiccup said.

"Ay that was beautiful." Merida said.

Jack smiled, "Wow." Jack said.

Tooth lowered herself down to the teens and smiled, "Lets go kick some butt!" Tooth shouted.

**~RofBTD~**

Reaching the Warren the Guardians did not see any damage like they saw in the Tooth Palace, Jack however did see more black sand and knew they were in the right direction. He pointed his staff forward, leading the group. Hiccup walked next to Toothless, his dragon was smelling something. Something wasn't right and Toothless knew it. Merida had her bow out and an arrow ready in case someone or something pops out. Rapunzel had her frying pan in hands, even though it was just a pan it was something.

Jack turned to Hiccup, "Its too quiet right?"

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah and Toothless is acting up. Something isn't right."

Rapunzel ran over to Jack and pointed up, "Jack look!"

The five looked up seeing a shadowy figure up on the wall in the Warren. Jack lifted his staff at it and it glew, he was angry and suddenly they all heard an evil laughter that filled the room with chills.

"Jack, Jack Frost its quite a while since I laid my eyes on you." Said the Boogeyman.

"Pitch where is the others!" Jack shouted.

"If you hurt any of them I'll-!" Tooth was cut out by the Prince of Darkness.

"Do what Tooth? Give me a quarter?" Pitch asked followed with more laughter.

Suddenly the shadow moved around the Warren, the others heard Toothless growl and his head near some shadows. Hiccup was trying to move Toothless back but Toothless just stood there and got angry, like Hiccup wasn't there and he wasn't a tamed dragon.

"I see you brought some new friends, Jack." Pitch said.

"I'll ask again! Where are the others!" Jack shouted.

"North, Sandman, and the rabbit? They are quite alright, well what I believe is alright." Pitch said.

Merida held her arrow facing parts of the shadows, "Show yourself you heathen!" Merida shouted.

Rapunzel felt someone standing behind her, she slowly turned around and there he was. The Boogeyman, he was nothing but darkness and was covered in black besides his eyes. No his eyes were golden.

"Boo," Pitch said.

Rapunzel stepped back and Jack pull her behind him, "I am not here to play games Pitch."

Pitch laughed, "But this is surely fun huh? I mean for my new friends and I." Pitch said.

Behind Merida, she heard a loud growl. Merida turned and was knocked down by a large black bear, she knew who this bear was. Merida laying on the ground, she started to scream. Hiccup saw she was in danger and turned to Toothless.

"Toothless! Now!" Hiccup shouted.

Toothless fired fire blast at the bear, causing it to fall over. Merida was helped up by Hiccup and he pulled her over to Toothless. Merida held onto Hiccup for a second and then let go of him, she blushed for a second and so did Hiccup.

"Ay isn't it the Dragon Conqueror," said a familiar voice.

Hiccup turned and saw appearing from the shadows was very large viking chief with horns and spikes all over his armor, and had a large beard.

"Alvin," Hiccup said.

"Rapunzel dear," Said a familiar voice.

Rapunzel felt Jack hold onto her and Rapunzel turned seeing a face she'd hope to never see again.

"Mother Gothel?" Rapunzel said.

Pitch laughed and turned to face Jack, "Looks like everyone is all here."

"Did- you plan this?" Jack asked.

Pitch laughed again, "You'd like to know."

Jack turned to Hiccup, "Hiccup we need to leave!"

Hiccup nodded and got Merida on Toothless, Jack grabbed a hold of Rapunzel. They flew off, as they all flew Rapunzel turned seeing black sand following them. She screamed and Jack glanced down seeing the sand following them.

"Hiccup hurry!" Merida shouted.

"I'd love to really but this is unknown territory for Toothless." Hiccup said.

The dragon used his echolocation to see through the darkness in the tunnels, finding their way out. Jack while holding Rapunzel was catching up, the Winter Spirit and dragon flew faster and fast. Jack turned seeing Merida and Hiccup on Toothless and then noticed someone missing.

"Wait- where's Tooth?" Jack asked and started to slow down.

"Jack-!" Rapunzel shouted.

"Idiot! Don't be stupid we need to get out of here!" Merida shouted.

Hiccup turned to Jack as Toothless slowed down, "Jack we need to think rationality ."

"Hiccup," Merida said.

"I understand the fact of loosing the ones we care about but if we allow ourselves to get catch their lost would be of a waste." Hiccup said.

Jack looked down for a moment, he was upset and also angry. Hiccup was right even though Jack didn't want to be honest about. Jack looked down seeing the black sand coming up faster, and then flew off with Toothless trailing behind him. The Winter Spirit and Toothless made it out of the Warren and into a forest in the city where Jack's friend Jamie lives.

Jack landed and released Rapunzel, Hiccup got off Toothless and helped Merida off Toothless. Jack turned to Hiccup and grabbed a hold of Hiccup's vest, Rapunzel yelled and Merida did too.

"We could have saved her!" Jack shouted.

"She could have gotten out! You don't know that!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless stood up and looked angry, Hiccup tried to calm his dragon down while Jack was shouting at him.

"You don't get it Hiccup! All of my friends who are basically family are gone! Taken away!" Jack shouted.

"I understand completely! When I was a little boy my mother was killed by a dragon." Hiccup said.

Jack let got of Hiccup slowly and Rapunzel touched Jack's icy cold shoulder, "We've all experience some sort of sadness in our life. I nearly lost the man I love." Rapunzel said.

"I nearly lost my mum." Merida said.

The four teens stood there and face different directions. Jack faced north staring at the trees, Rapunzel sat facing the south looking down at a small river bank, Merida sat down facing the east looking up at the sky, and lastly Hiccup face the west holding onto Toothless and stared at him.

**Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, or even How To Train Your Dragon! It's all owned by Dreamworks and Disney! Please review and favorite for more!**

The four teens didn't really move until hearing shouting from the sky. Hiccup stood up and looked at the sky, Toothless was acting like a hyper animal and Hiccup smiled thus waving his hands at the people in the sky. Jack and Rapunzel shrugged and Merida realized who they were. More vikings. Landing on the ground by them were five teens whom also rode dragons.

"Hiccup, your dad is so angry." Ruffnut said followed with her brother to laugh.

Tuffnut nodded, "Yeah man he was going crazy yelling at the sky."

Astrid hit the two, "Enough! Hiccup, its serious Berk is under attack."

Hiccup's eyes widen, "What?" Hiccup asked.

Fishlegs nodded, "Yeah we were preparing to set sail on the ocean when Alvin along with his men appeared."

Hiccup made his hands into fists, "Alvin."

Jack looked at Hiccup, then Ruffnut and Tuffnut poked Hiccup.

"Whoa Hiccup who are your friends?" Tuffnut asked.

Snotloud walked over to Rapunzel and Merida, "Hi there ladies I am Snotloud. I am Hiccup's stronger cousin." Snotloud said.

"Ay, all I see is an idiotic viking." Merida said.

Rapunzel smiled, "Hi I am Rapunzel."

Astrid eyed the girls then to Hiccup, "So you ditched our island for these girls?" Astrid sounded jealous.

"No- wait yeah, but um." Hiccup stuttered.

That is when Fishlegs noticed Jack, "Hey you look like Jokul Frosti. Doesn't he Hiccup just like Berks legends of the spirit who brought snow and winter to where ever he went." Fishlegs said.

Jack formed a smile, "I don't go by Jokul Frosti anymore my name is Jack Frost."

Ruffnut eyed Jack, "Hiccup I think your friend needs to go tanning." Ruffnut said.

"Uh huh, alright um guys I am sorry but I need to go back home- you can um do whatever." Hiccup said.

"Oi, you are just dropping us like some kind of junk?" Merida asked.

Rapunzel nodded, "Yeah Hiccup we can help." She said.

Astrid pulled out her battle axe, "Sorry blondie but this isn't a place for a princess." Astrid said.

Hiccup sighed and slapped himself in the face with his hand. Merida stepped in Astrid's face, Astrid was in Merida's face. Snoutloud and Tuffnut were cheering for a fight. Fishlegs exchanged a look at Hiccup and then to Rapunzel.

"Oi listen here you filthy viking savage! I am princess of DunBonch of Scotland." Merida said.

Snotloud turned to Hiccup, "Wow Hiccup you need to tell me how you make these friends like you." Snotloud said.

Hiccup sighed, "Alright Merida if you feel you need to come whatever. I just need to go now, the people of Berk are in danger including my father."

Jack looked at Hiccup, "We are a team I know you'd do the same for any of us."

Hiccup smiled at Jack, "Of course."

Hiccup got on Toothless and helped Merida on, which Astrid glared with jealous at. Snotloud had Rapunzel ride on Hookfang, Rapunzel was giggling and was so in love with the dragons. Ruffnut and Tuffnut got on their dragon as did Fishlegs.

"Hey, Jack you need a ride?" Fishlegs asked.

Jack grinned, "Nope."

Then the Winter Spirit flew into the air, the viking teenagers were impressed and Hiccup sighed.

"Show off." Hiccup said.

**~RofBTD~**

The dragons and Jack flew to the island of Berk, upon arriving Hiccup was shocked to see the village in flames. His eyes widen and he felt Merida touch his shoulder, he turned to her and then to his home. He leaned down to Toothless telling his dragon to fly faster.

"Hiccup-!" Astrid shouted and her dragon flew after him.

Jack looked at Fishlegs, "Hiccup always like that?"

"Not usually, he always tells us to think about we act. Mostly to Snotloud." Fishlegs said.

Jack looked at Snotloud, "I wonder why."

The dragons landed on a beach close to Berk, Hiccup got off Toothless and helped Merida off. Hookfang threw Snotloud off and Rapunzel climbed off him no problem. Fishlegs got off Meatlug and turned to Hiccup, Tuffnut and Ruffnut got off Barfbelch and were hitting their heads off each other. Astrid stepped off of Stormfly and walked over to Hiccup, she touched his shoulder.

"Hiccup," Astrid said.

"Alright you guys go look for any villagers, try to find a safe place to keep them." Hiccup said.

"What about you?" Snotloud asked.

"I have a bone to pick with Alvin." Hiccup said.

"Hiccup, going off alone is really dangerous. I mean seriously dangerous, this is Alvin we are talking about." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup nodded, "I understand the risks. Besides its Toothless and I, we can easily hide in the clouds without being spotted." Hiccup said.

Astrid looked at him, "You better not be going off to do something stupid."

Hiccup smiled, "Of course not Astrid. Why would I do that?"

Tuffnut stepped in front of the two, "Because your Hiccup."

"And you like to act out when you can get away with it." Ruffnut said.

Hiccup gave them a look, "I am not going to act out. Besides I won't completely alone guys. Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel will be with me." Hiccup said.

"What? Hiccup you are taking two princesses into danger!" Astrid said.

"Oi, little bimbo! I am a proud archer!" Merida said.

Hiccup held Merida from attacking Astrid, he really wonder who would take the other. He knew Astrid's skills but Merida was pretty frightening. Astrid glanced at Hiccup and sighed.

"There is no reasoning with this," Astrid said and turned to Jack, "Look after him."

Jack nodded, "Will do."

Astrid walked over and said, "If we don't see each other afterwards." Astrid kissed him on the cheek.

Hiccup blushed and held onto his cheek, "Uh yeah right. Um- Merida I'll help you on Toothless."

Merida glared with a hint of jealously, "Ay."

Astrid got onto her dragon and turned to the Riders of Berk, "Let's go."

Jack turned to Hiccup, "So got a plan Dragon Whisperer?"

"Kind of, mostly just winging it." Hiccup said.

Jack grinned, "I can deal with that."

Rapunzel turned to the two guys and then looked up, "Look its Pitch!"

Hiccup and Jack looked up, Jack saw something in the black sand. Hiccup was trying to make out what it was until he saw it was a dragon. Riding on the dragon was his father, Hiccup's eyes widen and he quickly got onto Toothless.

"Hiccup-!" Merida shouted.

"Let's ride bud." Hiccup said.

Jack couldn't stop Hiccup from flying off into the sky, Rapunzel however grabbed a hold of Jack's shoulder and made him face her.

"Jack, go after him. We'll wait down here." Rapunzel said.

"You two will keep each other safe?" Jack asked a bit concerned.

"Ay, winter boy I can take care of blondie here." Merida said holding her bow in her hand.

Jack nodded and flew into the air after Hiccup. Hiccup flew into the air in such a fast speed, he was getting closer and closer to Pitch. The Boogeyman noticed the dragon with his master flying toward him, Pitch chuckled and turned his attention to the younger viking.

"Looks like I am going to have some more fun." Pitch said.

His black sand let Stoick go, instead of his dragon flying off it started to fall. Hiccup turned seeing his father fall, he turned seeing Jack behind him.

"Jack-! Get my father!" Hiccup shouted.

Jack frowned, "Fine!" Jack shouted.

Jack reached for the heavy set man and managed to catch him, thus lowering him to the beach where the girls were. Jack flew back up and caught Stoick's dragon and placed it the same spot Stoick was at with the girls. Jack turned up and saw Hiccup chasing after Pitch.

"Darn it Hiccup." Jack said.

Jack flew up quickly, he managed to catch up with Hiccup and glanced over at the dragon rider.

"I thought you need to think rationally?" Jack asked.

"He invaded my home, I am not allowing him to get away with it." Hiccup said.

"Fine, but next time don't run off like your the only one Pitch has angered." Jack said with a grin.

Hiccup nodded, "Done."

**~RotBTD~**

Merida and Rapunzel stood by Stoick but heard some noises coming hear them, Rapunzel screamed and Merida fired an arrow which hit something but she wasn't sure what or who. Stepping out was the one Hiccup called Alvin, he had an evil grin and laughing like he was truly crazy.

"Ah look what we come across of, two beautiful ladies along with Stoick the Vast." Alvin said.

"Oi, I am not just a lady you ungrateful viking!" Merida shouted.

"Alvin, she is a Scot." Said one of his men.

"Even better." Alvin said with a grin.

Rapunzel glanced at Merida, "Think we can handle them?" Rapunzel asked.

"Hopefully I have enough arrows, you got anything?" Merida asked.

Rapunzel pulled out her frying pan, "This." She said.

"Oh blondie, this is the moment to prove we aren't just princesses." Merida said.

**Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, or even How To Train Your Dragon! It's all owned by Dreamworks and Disney! Please review and favorite for more!**

Merida shot an arrow at one of Alvin's men, Rapunzel smacked her frying pan in the face of one of them. Merida smiled at the blonde princess, then turned seeing Alvin holding a battle axe.

"It's a shame Pitch told me I cannot kill you." Alvin said.

"Who said we are going to allow you to take us?" Rapunzel asked.

"You cannot win against the one and only Alvin the Treacherous." Alvin said.

"Uh huh," Merida said not sounding thrilled.

Alvin looked a bit lost, "Wait you say you aren't afraid of me?"

"Nope." Merida said.

"Not really," Rapunzel said.

"Ah I was really hoping you would be frighten. No matter, I am going to take you hostage whether you girls like it or not." Alvin said.

Merida pulled back on her bow and Rapunzel held her frying pan tight, Alvin came with his axe but before he attack a fire blast was shot down at him. First the girls thought it was Hiccup but looked up seeing Astrid with her dragon Stormfly.

"Hey Alvin! Get out of our village!" Astrid shouted.

She landed her dragon and turned to the two girls, Merida glared at Astrid who at that point pulled out her axe. Astrid tossed a light weight sword at Rapunzel and grinned as she faced the blonde princess.

"I think that will do better than that pan." Astrid said.

Rapunzel smiled, "Oh thank you!"

Stoick started to wake up and noticed Alvin in front of them and the three girls, he looked clueless as Rapunzel filled him in. Stoick stood up and pulled out his sword, then stepping forward.

"Ladies leave Alvin to me, you go find Hiccup and make sure he isn't getting himself into any trouble." Stoick said.

Astrid looked at the chief, "Sir I can help out!" Astrid shouted.

"No, its too dangerous and these two have no idea where any safe spot is on this island. Astrid, please do this." Stoick said.

Astrid sighed, "Fine but chief hit him hard for me."

Stoick smiled at that comment and ran into battle with Alvin, Astrid took the two princesses to her dragon. She got Rapunzel and Merida to fit along with Astrid on Stormfly. The dragon took off into the air and Astrid turned her head to Merida.

"Where did Hiccup fly off to?" Astrid asked.

"Ah the boy flew after Pitch Black, however Jack flew after him." Merida said.

Rapunzel nodded, "If anything Hiccup surely is in good hands."

As the dragon flew they heard an explosion and turned in the direction, they saw a mix of flames and ice. Astrid glanced at Rapunzel giving her a look and turned back to her dragon.

"Stormfly that way!" Astrid said.

**~RofBTD~**

Hiccup rode on Toothless as Jack flew across the sky, Pitch had his nightmare horses do his dirty work. Charging at the Winter Spirit and Dragon Whisperer. Toothless shot fire at the nightmares as Jack used his magic of winter at the nightmares. When they caught up to the Boogeyman, Pitch held a large spear and flew toward Jack. Jack fired ice at Pitch and Hiccup charged in on Toothless, who fired his fire at Pitch. It hit Pitch, who started to fall but recovered it.

"You'll have to do more than that to stop the Boogeyman." Pitch said and grinned.

Jack smirked, "You haven't seen anything yet." Jack said.

Jack held both hands onto his staff and released a powerful wave of ice toward Pitch, nearly causing Pitch to fall yet he managed to stay up by landing on a nightmare randomly created to save the Prince of Darkness. Hiccup told Toothless to charge down near Pitch and Jack, first thing was to avoid Jack but fire at Pitch.

"Now bud!" Hiccup shouted.

Toothless fired a large blast of fire at Pitch, which caused som damage. Jack smiled at Hiccup, who also smiled at the Winter Spirit. They thought they actually caused some kind of damage and were ahead of Pitch, until they noticed Pitch laughing uncontrollably.

"You seriously think that can stop me? Trying to stop fear with fire and ice." Pitch grinned.

Jack glanced at Hiccup, Hiccup's eyes widen and for that moment he was afraid. Jack glanced back at Pitch and saw more nightmare horses, they were flying toward Jack and Hiccup at such a fast speed. Jack turned to Hiccup again, and shouted at him.

"Hiccup! Tell Toothless to fire on the count of three!" Jack shouted.

Hiccup nodded, "Alright. Ready bud?" Hiccup asked looking at his dragon.

"One!" Jack shouted.

"Two!" Hiccup shouted.

"Three!" They both shouted.

Once both the Winter Spirit and Toothless fired their attacks the explosive wave hit both of them. It caused Hiccup to fall off of Toothless, the two were reaching for each other while falling. Jack lost his balance in the sky and was beginning to fall.

"Toothless-!" Hiccup shouted trying to reach for his dragon.

Toothless growled at his master, the two were close enough so close. Jack managed to catch himself and flew down to the falling rider, he caught Hiccup and flew him to Toothless. Hiccup got back on Toothless and managed to get him in flight again.

"Is Pitch gone?" Hiccup asked Jack as the fire and ice cleared.

Jack was catching his breathe and nodded, "Looks like it."

Jack turned to Hiccup, Hiccup was shaking and catching his breathe as well. Jack flew toward the jumpy viking.

"Hey, Hiccup you did great out there." Jack said.

"Thanks, I was actually terrified." Hiccup said.

"Don't be, Hic. Pitch feeds off that." Jack said.

Hiccup laughed and said sarcastically, "Could have told me early."

Jack laughed and then they both heard shouting in the direction of north. Hiccup looked closely through the lighting smoke and saw Stormfly, along with the girls on the dragon.

"Astrid-!" Hiccup shouted.

**~RofBTD~**

"And your father told us to catch up with you before something bad happened." Astrid said.

"My father is facing Alvin? We- need to back him up." Hiccup said.

The were standing in the middle of the forest on Berk, Astrid stopped him.

"Hiccup, your father is Stoick the Vast. He has a dragon and is the chief of Berk, he can handle himself." Astrid said.

"Astrid," Hiccup said.

Astrid smiled, "Listen it was awesome for you to actually care about your stubborn dad but we got it. After all we are vikings," Astrid said.

" It's an occupational hazard," Hiccup finished.

Merida actually formed a smile, "Ay I'll actually might miss you viking bimbo." Merida said.

Astrid eyed Merida and said, "I'll take that as a good thing." Astrid said.

"So what will you do?" Rapunzel asked.

"Well if Alvin and his men are still here, we are going to take back what is ours. Don't worry about us, we've learned from the best." Astrid said.

Hiccup smiled, "I am only worried about Snotloud."

Astrid punched him, "Thanks."

"We should head onward, if Pitch threaten Hiccup's home he could easily attack Rapunzel's or even Merida's." Jack said.

Both girls gasped, and Hiccup nodded facing Jack but faced Astrid.

"I gotta go," Hiccup said.

Astrid held onto his hands, "Be careful."

"It's me we're talking about." Hiccup said.

Her face went from concerned to serious, "I know that's why I said it."

Hiccup laughed, "Don't worry Astrid I'll be fine. I got Toothless and these guys here."

Astrid nodded, "Take care of him."

Jack nodded, "We will."

Astrid leaned over and kissed Hiccup on the lips. Hiccup flushed pink and Merida got a bit angry, Rapunzel went "awe", and Jack just smiled. Astrid stepped back and hoped onto Stormfly, Hiccup awkwardly waved at Astrid.

"Um- bye." Hiccup said.

"Good luck." Astrid said and flew off.

Hiccup formed a dorky smile and then was punched in the shoulder by Merida, Hiccup slowly snapped out of it and saw Merida's face.

"Oi, lover boy we need to get a move on." Merida said.

"Oh right," Hiccup said.

"I am going to miss this place, it was fun." Rapunzel said.

"I won't filthy vikings." Merida said.

Hiccup glanced at Merida saw he got himself on Toothless, "Ah come on you actually like my people."

Merida looked at him, "Maybe a few dragon boy." Merida said.

"Alright team next stop DunBroch." Jack said.

**Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, or even How To Train Your Dragon! It's all owned by Dreamworks and Disney! Please review and favorite for more!**

Jack, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hiccup landed in DunBroch. They were making their way through the village to the castle to alert Merida's parents that there might be some kind of threat on the way. Merida lead the gang all the through the crowd of Scots, Hiccup had a bad feeling entering the kingdom of his families greatest known foe next to Alvin.

"Um- Merida, think Toothless and I should set this one out?" Hiccup asked.

The three stopped and turned to them, "Why?" Rapunzel asked.

"Hiccup, we aren't going to make you wait." Jack said.

Merida nodded, "Ay besides this would surely anger my mum."

Hiccup then felt Merida grab his hand and dragged him by her. Toothless ran to walk along side his master, Jack and Rapunzel walked behind the two and entered the gate to the castle.

"Oi! Its the princess!" Shouted a guard.

Merida moaned, "Great."

Suddenly a large amount of guards came running to the teens and dragon. First they were all happy to see the princess and then started to freak when they saw Toothless and realized that Hiccup is.

"A- viking!" Shouted a guard.

"He- an enemy!" Shouted another guard.

"Call for the king!" Shouted another guard.

Merida stepped on one the guard's foot, "Oi! I want to talk to my mum and dad, the viking is a friend along with his pet dragon." Merida said.

"Viking as a friend?" A guard asked.

"What seems to be the commotion?" Asked a familiar female voice.

"Queen Elinor, it's the princess." Said a guard.

The guards were pushed out of the queen's way and her expression fell quickly seeing her daughter standing before her. At first the queen wasn't sure whether to yell or not but instead she just hugged Merida at first.

"You had me worried." Her mom said.

"I know mum." Merida said.

Queen Elinor turned seeing Hiccup and Toothless, "I see you found a viking."

"Um hi miss." Hiccup said trying not to upset her.

Rapunzel had a large smile and waved, "Hi Queen of DunBroch! I am Rapunzel then princess from Corona." Rapunzel said.

Queen Elinor glanced from her daughter to Rapunzel then back to her daughter, "She seems happy."

Jack noticed Queen Elinor could not see him, he nudged Rapunzel. She glanced back at him and noticed with his facial expressions that the queen could not see him. Rapunzel gave him a small smile and touched his hand.

"Mum, we need to speak to father." Merida said.

"Why? First you run off then bring a viking with his dragon and this princess here? Why should I listen to what you have to say?" Queen Elinor asked.

"Because there is an evil that attacked my homeland and it's likely they'll come here." Hiccup said.

The queen ignored what Hiccup had to say. Merida looked to be begging at this point to her mom whi didn't seem to care.

"Mum, this is serious!" Merida shouted.

"No! I will not hear of it!" She shouted.

"What is going on out here?" Asked a familiar male voice to Merida.

"Dad?" Merida asked.

Standing behind them was a large man, a heavy set Scottish man. He had a smile across his face until he noticed Hiccup and then ignored it, then glanced back over at his daughter and wife.

"How about we all go inside and talk about whatever is bothering you." He said.

**~RofBTD~**

"Fergus, the viking should not be in here!" Queen Elinor shouted.

Merida got in her mom's face, "That viking is my friend!"

Hiccup glanced at Rapunzel, she formed an awkward smile as he sighed. Toothless was to wait outside and not run off, which is what Hiccup hopes Toothless is doing. Jack stood in between Hiccup and Rapunzel.

"Haven't seen such a weird family since I saw Hiccup with his dad." Jack said.

Rapunzel partly smiled at that comment along with Hiccup. Fergus turned to Hiccup, and his smile faded quickly. Fergus walked over to Hiccup, he noticed the king's leg was missing kind of like Hiccup with his missing leg.

"My little Merida calls you a friend and not a foe. Is this true?" Fergus asked.

Hiccup nodded, "Yes sir. We've- been trying to stop the evil that attacked Berk." Hiccup said.

"Evil? What evil?" Fergus asked.

"Fergus, why listen to their childish stories? It could be a lie for all we know." Elinor said.

"No listen queen, its not a lie. It's true." Rapunzel said.

Merida nodded, "Yes please listen to us." Merida said.

Fergus stared only at Hiccup, "So viking what is your name?"

"Hiccup." Hiccup said.

"Does this Hiccup have a full name?" Fergus asked.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." Hiccup replied.

Fergus nodded and turned to his daughter, "What is this evil?"

"Pitch Black, he is the Boogeyman. He- is teaming up with our enemies." Merida said.

"The viking?" Fergus asked.

"No, like Mor'du." Merida said.

"What?" Elinor asked.

"And Mother Gothel," Rapunzel said.

"Who?" Fergus asked.

"An evil witch who had kidnapped me as a child." Rapunzel said.

"Also criminal viking to my home known as Alvin the Treacherous." Hiccup spoke.

"So what makes us believe that this Boogeyman is actually going to attack us? There is no such thing." Elinor spoke.

"We thought so too, but he is real." Rapunzel said.

"Yes miss he attacked my home. Everyone I love and hold close." Hiccup said.

Fergus turned to his wife, "We could have our border control set a bit higher. Tell them possible enemy could be attacking." Fergus said.

"Fergus!" Elinor shouted.

"Thank you dad." Merida said.

Merida went and hugged her father, then suddenly a loud explosion. Hiccup and Rapunzel ran to a window, Jack was flying out there and pointed to the direction the explosion occurred. Toothless was acting crazy down there, the guard were trying to calm him down. Hiccup was shouting down at his dragon.

"Whatever that was is causing Toothless to act up." Hiccup said.

"Do you think it is Pitch?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes," Jack said.

Hiccup turned to Merida, "They've come."

**Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, or even How To Train Your Dragon! Its all owned by Dreamworks and Disney! Please review and favorite for more!**

Jack hit the nightmare horses with his staff, causing the black sand to be destroyed. Hiccup jumped out of the castle window and landed on his dragon, he settled up. However above he heard Merida calling for him.

"Oi, you are not leaving me behind!" Merida shouted.

"Well hurry up then!" Hiccup shouted back.

Merida went to run out with Rapunzel but were stopped by Elinor, "Merida you are a lady and ladies do not fight."

"Mum, we only fight if its important. Now is very important if I may say so." Merida said and took Rapunzel's hand.

The two girls ran out of the castle, thus entering the battlefield. Fire ball came flying toward the girls until Hiccup knocked them down. Rapunzel noticed she and Merida had landed on Hiccup.

"Hiccup-?" Rapunzel asked.

"You alright?" Hiccup asked.

Rapunzel nodded, "Yes."

"Ay," Merida said.

Hiccup helped both girls up, Toothless ran over and breathed fire at the dragon flying above them. Hiccup had glare and turned to the girls, Rapunzel was in shocked of how scary that dragon was and Merida saw who was riding on the dragon.

"Alvin," Merida said quietly.

"What- is that?" Rapunzel asked.

Hiccup released a tensed breathe, "A Whispering Death." Hiccup said.

"That does not sound good." Merida said.

"Yeah, that is why Toothless and I will handle that. You girls will have to stay down here on the battlefield." Hiccup said.

"You are the dragon guy." Rapunzel said.

Hiccup hoped onto Toothless, "Let's go bud."

Alvin chuckled, "Dragon Conqueror you will meet your very end here." Alvin said.

Hiccup and Alvin flew off into the air, thus beginning their air battle. Jack was thrown back down onto the ground, Rapunzel ran over and knelt down by him. Merida pulled out her arrow in her bow, she kept her guard up as Rapunzel was checking on Jack.

"Jack, you alright?" Rapunzel asked.

"Ugh- yeah," Jack said starting to rise, "Pitch is strong."

"Great," Merida said.

Jack stood up and then they quickly turned hearing the growl of a bear. Merida quickly fired her arrow at the beast and stepped back seeing the large black bear. Rapunzel reached for the sword that Astrid had given to her, she pulled it out and held it in front of her. Jack stood in front with his staff pointed at the bear.

"OK, what is this things weakness?" Jack asked.

"I am not even sure he has one." Merida said.

"So we just attack it until he falls?" Rapunzel asked.

"Looks like that way blondie." Merida said.

Jack charged in with Rapunzel swinging her sword, and lastly followed with Merida firing her arrows at the bear.

**~RofBTD~**

Hiccup and Toothless flew into the clouds, in hopes to confuse Alvin and his dragon but that plan didn't work. Hiccup turned his head seeing the Whispering Dragon flying faster and faster. Hiccup's eyes widen and turned to Toothless, and leaned down to his dragon's ear.

"Hey bud let's speed things up." Hiccup said.

Toothless spun and turned downwards to the ground, just as they did so the Whispering Dragon followed. Hiccup turned seeing the dragon's mouth open widely, Hiccup turned to Toothless again.

"Come on bud we need to figure out a weakness!" Hiccup shouted.

**~RofBTD~**

Merida fired another arrow at the angry Mor'du, Jack used his magic of the spirit of winter on it. Mor'du had slowed down, it had affect him a lot. Rapunzel then just charged in like a crazy person with her sword and sliced just a small part of the bear.

Merida turned to Rapunzel, "Way to get wild princess." Merida said.

Rapunzel giggled, "Jeez thanks."

Merida saw her father along with his army attacking Alvin's men, Merida quickly glanced up at the sky. She was hoping she'd see Hiccup flying down in one piece, but she was fearing something bad at happened to him.

"Merida," Jack said.

"Hiccup- he isn't back yet." Merida said.

"He should be fine." Rapunzel said.

"I do hope so, or I'll have to hit that ungrateful viking." Merida said.

"What a joy occasion, friends standing side by side each other. Such happy times, until their dreams are crushed by the cruel nightmares of reality." Spoke the voice of the Boogeyman.

Jack pulled his staff out and pointed it at the shadowy figure, "Pitch!" Jack shouted.

"Haha, what a large amount of fear you Guardians have. It's rather sad." Pitch said.

"I am not afraid of you." Jack said.

Pitch appeared, "Oh you might not be but about the girls? Or even the weakling viking fighting off another dragon all by himself?" Pitch asked.

"I- we aren't afraid of you demonic thing!" Merida shouted.

"Oh sure you are, you aren't so much afraid of me then you are afraid of loosing that viking." Pitch said.

Merida gasped, and the two glanced at her. Pitch began to laugh at that and disappeared into the darkness, then reappearing back.

"How would your own family feel about you having feelings for their enemy?" Pitch asked.

"The only enemy is you, you devil!" Merida said.

Pitch grinned, "Maybe."

Rapunzel held her sword tightly then felt someone behind her, she quickly turned and saw Pitch. Jack ran in front of Rapunzel in order to protect her, Rapunzel gasped the moment she stared into the gold eyes of the Boogeyman.

"You are far too easy. A broken child to begin with, you were taken from what was truly yours. You've been terrified of the world outside your perfect life, you aren't just afraid of me. You are afraid of everything."  
Pitch said.

Rapunzel dropped her sword and grabbed a hold of her head, "Shut up!"

"You think everyone and everything is after your magical hair. You think everyone is out to get you. You really don't trust these people, you just pretend you do." Pitch said.

"Stop it!" Rapunzel screamed.

Jack fired his staff at Pitch, the frozen sharp ice hit Pitch. Pitch grinned and glanced up at the sky. There was a struggling Hiccup riding of Toothless whil Alvin was gaining every upper hand. Jack looked up and saw Hiccup in trouble. Merida gasped and Rapunzel came back into reality, and also gasped.

"Hic- Hiccup!" Merida screamed.

"No," Jack said.

The Whispering Death widen his mouth and fired a large amount of fire, Hiccup glanced seeing it. He tried to stir Toothless out of it, tried his best to avoid it. However as he tried to get out of it, a small bit of the flames it the cloth like tail fin. Hiccup noticed it was basically over. The dragon started to fall and Hiccup tried to make it as if they could try to land it, but Alvin had another plan. Which was to have his dragon fire another fire blast but make it more powerful and explosive.

"No!" Jack screamed and flew into the air up at the explosion.

Merida fell onto her knees in tears, "Hiccup-."

Rapunzel just gasped in horror, "Oh no."

Pitch slowly disappeared into the darkness, "Happy hunting Guardians."

Merida was angry, she quickly stood up and ran in the direction Pitch was. She punched and kicked the wooden door and cried loudly.

"You demon! I am going to put your head on a stick! You hear me!" Merida screamed.

Rapunzel walked over and tried to comfort her, Jack flew faster and faster up in the air. By the time Jack reached it, Alvin was gone along with his dragon. Jack searched the sky, looking for his friend. Scouting the sky but it was no use, he couldn't see Hiccup.

"Come on," Jack said, "Hiccup you need to be alright."

Jack suddenly saw a large amount of trees knocked down in the distance, he flew down and grabbed the girls. Then they all ran in the direction of the sight the viking and his dragon had fallen.

"Hiccup!" Merida screamed.

"Hiccup!" Rapunzel shouted.

"Hiccup!" Jack yelled.

Rapunzel pushed some branches out of her way and saw something, "Guys I found them."

They all ran over seeing Toothless laying in the crash sight, Merida looked and didn't see Hiccup on Toothless. Her mind was so unclear, she was freaking out thinking the worst. Suddenly they saw the dragon wake up, Jack knelt down and saw Toothless move his wings. Toothless was carrying the viking. Jack lowered his head to listen for a heart beat. There was nothing at first, then a small beat.

"He- is alive." Jack said.

**Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, or even How To Train Your Dragon. It's all owned by Dreamworks and Disney. Please review and favorite for more!**

Hiccup laid in a bed, he was covered in scratches and some bruises. Sitting next to him in the room was Merida, she had not left him since they returned to DunBroch. Entering the room was Rapunzel with Jack, Rapunzel held a bowl with warm water with a small cloth. Jack shut the room and Rapunzel put the bowl down.

"How is he?" Jack asked.

Merida glanced up at Jack, "Still the same."

Rapunzel placed the cloth in the water and squeezed the water out, then placed it on Hiccup's forehead.

"How is Toothless?" Merida asked.

"Rapunzel healed him," Jack said.

Rapunzel nodded, "He is actually feeling a lot better but you can tell he is worried about Hiccup."

"Aren't we all." Merida said.

They heard a small moan, they quickly turned to the bed and saw the small viking slowly opening his eyes.

"Hic- Hiccup!" Merida screamed.

Hiccup opened his eyes and moaned, "Ouch where- am I?"

"Back at the castle, how are you feeling?" Rapunzel asked.

"In pain, wait where is Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

"Whoa, he is fine." Jack said.

Hiccup calmed down, "I'm glad."

Merida punched Hiccup on his shoulder.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Hiccup asked.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Merida shouted.

"Sorry," Hiccup said.

Jack formed a smile and stood at the bedside, "Ah come on. Cut him some slack, he's fine and so is Toothless."

Merida groaned and crossed her arms on her chest, Hiccup glanced from Jack to an angry Merida. Rapunzel just formed a gentle smile at the fact everyone was alright.

"So- what is our next move?" Hiccup asked.

"Heading back to Rapunzel's kingdom." Jack said.

"Why?" Rapunzel asked.

"Since Pitch attacked here and Berk likely they'll attack your home too." Jack said.

"Ay, but I wonder what is Pitch's plan?" Merida asked.

Hiccup shrugged, "Whatever it is we need to figure it out."

Jack nodded, "Agreed."

Rapunzel smiled, "Alright when do we leave?"

"Ay, are you OK Hic?" Merida asked.

Hiccup nodded and got out of bed, "Yeah just a bit sore but hey I am a viking this is nothing." Hiccup joked.

Merida rolled her eyes at that comment, "Whatever let us head to blondie's kingdom."

Jack nodded, "Yes we need to go now. Ready everyone?" Jack asked.

Everyone nodded, Merida quickly said goodbye to her parents. Then went outside where Hiccup got on Toothless and helped Merida on, Jack picked up Rapunzel and they all took off into the sky.

**~RofBTD~**

Corona was just as Rapunzel left it, still peaceful and beautiful like it always was. Nothing to worry about, as they all landed that is when guards quickly surrounded them and grabbed a hold of Merida and Hiccup. They were trying to capture Toothless.

"Toothless! Flee!" Hiccup ordered.

Yet the guards got to him. Hiccup shouted but the guards held him back. Merida was trying t get out but it was no use. Toothless growled and struggled to get out and protect his master.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel yelled.

Eugene ran over and hugged her tightly, "Oh Rapunzel I was worried. I cannot believe you were taken twice, I am sorry." Eugene said.

"Taken? What?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yes taken," The king said, "By this viking and his girl."

Merida and Hiccup blushed, "We are an item!"

"Also they didn't kidnap me father." Rapunzel said.

Her father turned to Rapunzel, "What? What are you talking about?"

"Father an evil is threatening us and it included my new friends." Rapunzel said pointing at Hiccup and Merida.

Jack glanced at Rapunzel, "Can't see me huh?"

She nodded as his answer.

"Why didn't you tell me Rapunzel? I- I could have protected you." Eugene said.

"I was fine, really." Rapunzel said.

Her father looked at his daughter and hugged her for a moment, he was so happy nothing bad had happened.

"Now please release my friends." Rapunzel said.

"Does that include the dragon?" Her father asked.

"Yes Toothless is friendly." Rapunzel said with a smile.

The king turned to his guards and nodded, the guards let go of the three. Once Merida was release, she kicked one in the knee. Rapunzel and Hiccup gave her a look, as Hiccup held onto Toothless and Rapunzel stood by Eugene. Jack whom was invisible to everyone but the teens and the dragon laughed hard.

"What? He smelled." Merida said.

**~RofBTD~**

"So this evil you spoke of? What is it?" The king asked.

"The Boogeyman sir," Hiccup answered.

"The Boogeyman? Like the folk tails?" The queen asked.

Merida nodded, "Ay but he is not story."

"Yes mom he is the real deal, he attacked both Hiccup and Merida's home." Rapunzel said.

"She is telling the truth your highness," Hiccup said, "He is also working with Alvin the Treacherous. He is a criminal to my home village of Berk."

"And he also worked with the demon Mor'du but we stopped that bear." Merida said.

"Also, Eugene." Rapunzel said turning to him with a sad look.

Eugene walked over and held onto her hands, "What is it Rapunzel?"

"Mother Gothel is working along side with him." Rapunzel said.

"What? Wait, didn't she die after I cut your hair? She fell from the tower, there is no way." Eugene said.

"I know, I know. I saw her though, she is alive." Rapunzel said.

"That can't be." Eugene said.

Hiccup glanced at Toothless and saw him beginning to growl and make that face he makes before attacking something, Hiccup tried to calm his dragon down and then his dragon took off running.

"Oh boy, not again." Hiccup said.

Hiccup took off running after his dragon, Merida went after him as Rapunzel followed behind. Eugene chased after her, he didn't want her to get hurt.

"Hiccup, what do you think is up?" Jack asked flying next to him.

"Toothless only gets that way when he feels threaten or, if the enemy is nearby." Hiccup said.

"So Pitch is close?" Jack asked.

"Probably." Hiccup said.

Jack grinned, "Great its pay back time." Jack said.

Hiccup ran as Jack flew next to him, Hiccup opened the door to exit the castle and glanced at Jack.

"Someone wants to fight." Hiccup said.

"Hey, I want to take Pitch down. What's wrong with that?" Jack asked.

"Nothing," Said a voice, "But I am afraid you are not going to get that chance."

Hiccup looked forward seeing Alvin with a sword in his hand. He had his evil grin followed with his loud annoying laugh. Hiccup had a glare across his face, he walked to a guard that was injured and grabbed his sword.

"Can you even lift that little Hiccup?" Alvin teased.

Hiccup picked up the sword and glared at Alvin, "I am not as weak as you may think I am."

"Either way you are weak in comparison to me." Alvin said.

Jack floated next to Hiccup, "Can you even fight with that?"

"A little bit." Hiccup said.

"You didn't sound too positive." Jack said.

"Um, only used it once which was for training- and I am no where as good as Astrid." Hiccup said.

Running out came Merida, Rapunzel, and Eugene. Merida pulled out her bow and arrow, and aiming it at Alvin's heart. Rapunzel pulled out her sword which made Eugene shocked that she was even carrying such thing.

"Alvin, where is Pitch!" Merida asked.

"You shouldn't be worrying about Alvin." Said a familiar voice.

Eugene and Rapunzel both turned seeing Mother Gothel, she had a wicked smile across her face and pulled off her hood revaling her face to them all.

"Hello there Flynn Rider, and hello there daughter." Mother Gothel said.

"You are not her daughter!" Eugene shouted.

Mother Gothel looked at Eugene, "Oh such it you thief."

She lifted her hands and used lightning magic to thrown Eugene into the castle wall.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel shouted.

"You wicked witch!" Merida shouted.

Jack turned to the girls, "Can you two handle Mother Gothel?"

"Ay, I can handle this old hag!" Merida shouted.

Rapunzel pointed her sword at Mother Gothel, "Oh Rapunzel dear you won't hurt me. Remember mother knows best."

With tears down Rapunzel's face, "You're not my mother. You're a monster." Rapunzel said.

"Oh fine, have it your way." Mother Gothel said.

**~RofBTD~**

Alvin charged at Hiccup, he rolled on the ground and went to block Alvin's blade. Hiccup wasn't doing to hot, so Jack thought he'd help out. Jack threw a snow ball in Alvin's face, causing the Outcast to go blind. Hiccup used his sword to cause Alvin to trip, Alvin fell and brushed the snow off his face. Hiccup held his sword to block Alvin, but Alvin's blows kept getting harder and harder to keep the blade in his hands. Alvin managed to disarm Hiccup and Hiccup stood against the wall, Alvin held his sword at Hiccup.

Grinning he said, "Any last word Dragon Conqueror?"

Then another snowball to the back of the head, Alvin turned in confusion. Another snowball hit him in the face, then Alvin was knocked on the ground. Alvin got back up but was punched and thrown into a wall.

"What in Thor's name is this? Black magic?" Alvin asked.

Hiccup grinned, "Just a little help from a Winter Spirit." Hiccup said.

Merida fired her arrow at Mother Gothel, it hit her on her shoulder. The witch got angry and started firing lightning bolts all over the place. It was destroying parts of the castle and it even hit a few guards coming in to help the four.

"Ha, how do you 'em apples you wicked witch?" Merida asked.

In rage Mother Gothel screamed. Rapunzel looked at Merida, Merida glanced at Rapunzel. Mother Gothel looked at Rapunzel and fired her lightning bolt at her, Rapunzel ducked and the bolt hit the wall. Mother Gothel was shocked next to fell a sudden pain in her chest, looking down she sees an arrow stuck in her chest.

"You- haven't defeated me." Mother Gothel said.

"Ay think you've had enough." Merida said.

Mother Gothel slowly started to fall onto the ground, and then Rapunzel saw a small blood puddle. Mother Gothel was dead, she turned away and ran to Eugene. Merida saw Jack and Hiccup walk over. Alvin was knocked out and tied up, the guards who were injured took him to the prison.

"Eugene! Can you hear me? " Rapunzel asked.

Eugene didn't move, and Rapunzel began to panic.

"No- no. Flower gleam and glow-." She was cut off by a hand touching her face.

"Rapunzel- I am fine." Eugene finally answered.

Rapunzel smiled and started to cry tears of joy. Jack formed a smile and along with Merida and Hiccup. Until they saw the sky slowly becoming dark, suddenly they felt cold and looked up at the sky.

"Pitch," Jack said.

"Aren't you surprised Jack?" Said the Boogeyman.

"Actually no, you like the attention far too much." Jack joked.

"I wouldn't be laughing for much longer." Pitch said.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do about it?" Merida asked waving her bow around.

"Child, you don't seem to know the true powers I wield." Pitch said.

"Well why don't you face us like a man!" Hiccup shouted.

Pitch laugh, which sent chills down their spines. The ground was beginning to show shadows, and turned into Pitch's face.

"In due time," Pitch said.

"Don't be a coward!" Rapunzel said shouting.

"Oh you want me to prove I am worth being afraid of, hm what should I do?" Pitch asked.

Hiccup, Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel glanced around them. Rapunzel held onto Eugene's hand tight, Hiccup touched Toothless, Jack held his staff tight, Merida ready her bow. Hiccup turned around seeing Pitch appear behind Merida, he was about to grab her. Hiccup couldn't allow that, so he started to run and pushed her out of the way.

"Hiccup-!" Merida shouted.

"Hiccup!" Both Jack and Rapunzel shouted.

Toothless growled and ran toward the darkness but it faded quickly, Merida was laying on the ground in shocked.

"Haha, looks like someone tried to be brave and now he is my prisoner. Don't worry, he'll be safe just like the others." Pitch said.

Jack held his staff tight, "Release him! And the Guardians as well!" Jack demanded.

"Oh Jack, that's not how it works." Pitch said.

Then the darkness disappeared, and Pitch was gone along with Hiccup. Merida sat on the ground and began to cry, Toothless laid down next to her and howled for his master. Jack looked down at Rapunzel who was hugging Eugene while crying. Eugene held onto Rapunzel tightly and looked at Merida.

**~RofTBD~**

"Where- am I?" Hiccup asked opening his eyes.

"He's awake." Said an older man with a Russian accent.

"I know, North now give him some space." Said a familiar female voice.

"Oi, back up." Said a rabbit with an Austrian accent.

Hiccup's vision stopped being blurry to clear and he held onto his head, he looked around him and saw standing before him was the Legendary Guardians.

"Hiccup, right?" Tooth asked.

"Yeah? You're alright, wow Jack is worried." Hiccup said.

"Did you say Jack? As in Jack Frost?" The rabbit asked.

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah. He and my friends are trying to save the world, but it doesn't look like I am doing a good job with that." Hiccup said.

"Tooth you said his name is Hiccup?" North asked.

Tooth nodded, "Yeah he came to the Tooth Palace along with Jack and two girls. Afterwards we went to Bunny's Warren where I was taken." Tooth said.

North nodded, "So you are the Hiccup that Man on Moon picked." North said.

"Man on Moon?" Hiccup questioned.

"Never mind, is Jack alright?" Tooth asked.

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah we just defeated Alvin the Treacherous and Mother Gothel when Pitch came." Hiccup said.

"No one else was hurt?" North asked.

"Um Rapunzel's husband but I think he is fine." Hiccup said.

"Rapunzel?" Bunny asked.

"Another Guardian, including Merida." Hiccup said.

"Alright Hiccup, I would like you to fill us in. Don't leave a single detail out." North said as he touched the young viking's shoulder.

Hiccup nodded, "Alright sir." Hiccup said.

**Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, or even How To Train Your Dragon. Its all owned by Dreamworks and Disney. Please review and favorite for more.**

"So that's basically it." Hiccup said.

The Guardians sat near Hiccup as he told them everything in the cage they were locked in by Pitch. North stood up and began to pace back and forth.

"Pitch made it clear that he was after something but- he hasn't really made it clear on what." North said.

"That's what we were thinking. I had a thought it had something to do with all of our homes." Hiccup said.

"Could be?" Bunny asked North.

"Hm, I am not sure." North said.

Hiccup turned to the bars and saw further in Pitch's lair, it was cold and dark.

"Is- there a way out?" Hiccup asked.

Tooth shook her head, "We were unable to find a way out."

"Darn it," Hiccup said.

"I know, I can't even transport to the Warren here." Bunny said.

"And I don't have my snow globe." North said.

Hiccup stood up and turned to the bars again, "What are you thinking these bars are made of?" Hiccup asked.

North walked over and glanced at the boy, "Probably some kind of metal why?" North asked.

"Well if its some kind of metal that cannot stand a certain amount of force or weight, we could easily just ram against it until the bars all down." Hiccup said.

"OK boy let's say that plan of yours works," Bunny said and got into Hiccup's face, "What do we do afterwards?"

"Um, you guys are Guardians right?" Hiccup asked.

"And so are you little one." North said.

"Well we fight," Hiccup said with a grin.

"So touching," Said Pitch whom appeared from the shadows.

North put his hand in front of Hiccup, he acted like a father to protect the young viking. Tooth and Bunny stood in front, Tooth had a glare across her face and flew near the bars.

"Release us now!" Tooth shouted.

"What will you do?" Pitch asked.

"Make you'll regret locking us in here, that's what we'll do." Bunny said.

"Oh how can you do that while your trapped in my prison?" Pitch asked.

He glanced over and saw Hiccup, Pitch formed a large smile and his eyes began to glow a brighter gold.

"So your one of those teenagers Man on Moon thinks can stop me. It's nice to finally speak to you in person." Pitch said.

Hiccup tried to remain calm but he felt his heart beat fast and North held him close, trying to shelter him.

"What do you want with us Pitch?" North demanded to know.

"Nothing important, but as for the kid." Pitch said staring to Hiccup.

Hiccup's eyes widen and he was shaking, he never felt so frighten before and he had faced the Red Death and even scarier dragons.

"I have something in plan for young Hiccup," Pitch said followed with an evil grin.

Hiccup stood there shaking in the cell along with the three major Guardians standing there to protect him. Pitch stood there as he watches the Guardians shelter Hiccup, and him shaking. Pitch slowly faded into the shadows as he did so, Pitch was laughing my a manic.

**~RofBTD~**

Merida slammed her hands into the ground and cried very loudly. Jack knelt next to her as he tried to comfort her in this time of sorrow. Rapunzel stayed by Eugene, who was being treated inside the palace's hospital.

"Merida, we'll get him back." Jack said.

"How- can we? Jack, we have no idea where Pitch took him." Merida cried.

"Doesn't matter we'll find him, that's what the good guys do." Jack said trying to make her smile.

Merida was upset and angry, "Maybe in fairy tails Jack but this isn't a children's storybook. It's real life and he could have killed Hiccup for all we know." Merida said.

"Merida, don't stop believing in Hiccup. He is strong even though he is smaller than the rest of us." Jack said.

Merida looked up at the Winter Spirit, "Jack."

Jack touched her hand and looked into her blue eyes, "Merida do you believe in me?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

He smiled, "Then have faith we'll find Hiccup soon. It's also likely my friends are with him, protecting him. If I know North, he won't let Pitch touch a single hair on Hiccup's head."

"Really?" Merida asked.

"Of course, and when we save him you can tell him how you feel." Jack said adding a smile.

That is when Merida pushed him onto the ground, "I don't like Hiccup like that." She blushed.

Jack laughed, "Oh sure."

Merida punched his arm and smiled at Jack, "But thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"Trying to cheer me up." Merida said.

Out came Rapunzel, "Guys come on inside we are having dinner and from there we can plan on what to do next."

"Alright then," Jack said standing up.

"Hey Rapunzel, how is Toothless handling this? He must be crushed." Merida asked.

Rapunzel's smile faded, "He is sleeping but he basically cried himself to sleep."

"Poor guy." Merida said.

"I know, but don't worry we'll bring Hiccup back." Jack said.

**~RofBTD~**

Hiccup sat in the corner of the cell and felt Tooth touch his shoulders, she tried to comfort him even though he completely ignored her. North was pacing back and forth trying to figure things out with Bunny.

"Don't worry Hiccup, we'll protect you." Tooth said.

"That's the thing, I shouldn't have to be protected. Remember you said Man on Moon picked me as a Guardian, Jack has faith in me. Has faith that I can actually do things right, he has so much faith in me. He's the only one to have such a large amount of faith in me, not even my own father believes in me." Hiccup said.

Tooth touched his arm, "Hiccup we all feel that way. It's normal, even Jack at first."

Hiccup looked up, "Really?"

"Yeah, it was a hard time for Jack. Having new fond responsibilities and duties as a Guardian but he figured it out. You will do, don't beat yourself down about it." Tooth said.

"You make it sound easy." Hiccup said.

"I might be," Tooth said followed with a soft giggle, "But seriously Hiccup it'll be alright. We'll get out of here in no time, and then you can find that Merida girl and tell you how you feel." Tooth added.

Hiccup blushed and pushed away from the fairy, causing her to laugh slightly at the nervous and not embarrassed viking.

"I- I don't like her like that," Hiccup said.

"Uh huh, keep telling yourself that Romeo." Tooth said with a smile.

"I've figured it out, I've figured out a way out." North said turning to Bunny then to both Hiccup and Tooth.

"What is it North?" Bunny asked.

**Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, or even How To Train Your Dragon. Its all owned by Dreamworks and Disney. Please review and favorite for more.**

_Merida opened her eyes and the gang were out in the middle of the woods, Toothless rested next to her and she pet the dragon. She formed a small smile then remembered about Hiccup. She turned seeing Rapunzel cuddling with Jack under the stars, Merida sighed and stood up and stretched under the moonlight. She looked around and heard something in the distance, she grabbed her bow and arrows and walked in the direction of the noise. She walked further away from the group, making a small quickly glance back in case they woke up._

_"Hello, whose out there?" Merida called._

_Her guard was up, glancing around making sure she didn't leave a blind spot. She slowly stopped and lowered her weapon and let out a deep breathe, she used her free hand to rub the sweat from her forehead._

_"My mind is playing tricks on me." Merida said to herself._

_Suddenly she heard another noise, like someone stepping on a leaf. Merida pulled up her weapon and an arrow was aimed at the chest of some small figure._

_"Address yourself!" Merida order._

_"Merida, its me." Said a familiar voice._

_Tears in her eyes, she lowered her weapon and was in shocked. Stepping out of the shadows was the one and only Hiccup, he had a small smile and covered in wounds no doubt from Pitch. First thing Merida did was hug him tight, she felt him hold onto her tightly as well._

_When they let go Merida was in shock, "What happened? How did you get free? Is the Guardians alright?"_

_Hiccup smiled and lifted his hands at her, "Whoa calm down."_

_Merida nodded, "OK but tell me how you got free?"_

_"Easy, North and Bunny knocked down the bars and Tooth managed to get me to the exit as North and Bunny faced Pitch." Hiccup said._

_"Really? Are- you alright? Are they alright?" Merida asked._

_Hiccup touched her arms, "I am fine but as for them- I am not sure."_

_Merida hugged him again and put her curly hair into his chest, "Oh have I missed you."_

_"Really? Thought I was a stupid viking?" Hiccup asked._

_"I never meant that, Hiccup." Merida said._

_Hiccup stared into her blue eyes, "What do you mean then?" He asked._

_She stared into his green eyes, "What I mean is I think you aren't a stupid viking."_

_Hiccup smiled and said, "You are so complicated Merida."_

_Merida looked at him, "I am Scottish what do you want from me?"_

_"I want you to wake up," Hiccup said._

_Merida looked confused, "What? Hiccup what are you talking about?"_

_"Merida, please wake up." Hiccup said._

_"No- this isn't a dream." Merida said._

Merida quickly opened her eyes on the bed in the kingdom of Corona, she jolted and nearly fell out of bed. She saw Rapunzel and Jack standing above her. Jack looked worried and Rapunzel hugged her.

"You were talking in your sleep." Jack said.

"He is going to be alright," Rapunzel said.

Merida held onto Rapunzel, "It was so real. I thought he was safe." Merida cried.

Jack touched her shoulder, "We'll find him. I swear to you we will."

**~RofBTD~**

North ran into the bars in hope it'll fall over, nothing but him hurting his shoulder. Bunny sighed and sat down on the cold floor and turned to Tooth who was holding onto the sleeping Hiccup. He had finally fallen asleep since the whole thing, Bunny saw how much of a mother Tooth acted toward the sleeping viking and formed a smile across his furry face.

"You know Tooth, you can't keep him. He has his own family." Bunny said.

"I know, Bunny. I remember when I was on a run at Berk to collect young Hiccup's first baby tooth, he was so young and so full of hope. Seeing the children I've collected teeth from makes me feel like I've been with them like a mother." Tooth said.

"That is very touching," Pitch said appearing.

North glared through the cage, "Pitch stop with this foolish behavior now." North demanded.

"No," Pitch said with an evil grin.

Pitch glanced at the sleeping boy and that is when North stepped in front of Pitch's view of Hiccup, also Bunny stood up next to North. Tooth held onto Hiccup tightly like a true mother protecting her own.

"You will not touch a single hair on that boy." North said.

"All this fuss over a small child, wouldn't it be so much easier if you just do as I say and not face what you'll have to deal with?" Pitch asked.

"We are not frighten by your threatens man," Bunny said.

Pitch formed a smile and looked directly at Tooth, "You either give me what I want or you'll never get Sandy back again." Pitch said with an evil grin.

Tooth glanced up at North, "Sandy."

North looked at his fellow Guardians and then to Hiccup, Pitch started to laugh and began to fade into the darkness.

"I'll give you a hour to think." Pitch said and was gone.

**~RofBTD~**

"If you faced Pitch before wouldn't you know where his lair is?" Merida asked as they were eating.

"Yeah but that's the thing. Pitch would assume for us to arrive there to save Hiccup." Jack said.

"Then what do we do? Just forget about him?" Rapunzel asked.

"No of course not!" Merida shouted.

"Whoa calm down," Jack said, "I mean Pitch is probably holding them in his lair. Which would make sense to go there, but at the same time the risks would be very high."

"Jack, I understand the risks." Merida said.

Rapunzel nodded but a bit nervous, "Yeah me too."

"Guys, this could be it. Going there, things might get ugly." Jack said.

"I am a princess and a warrior, nothing scares me." Merida said.

"And I want to protect my friends so I am not afraid." Rapunzel said.

Jack nodded, "If you all are in an agreement then let's go and hurry." Jack said.

Merida climbed on Toothless with Rapunzel behind her, Jack flew off with the girls on the dragon behind. Jack and the girls flew faster toward the city where Jamie lived and where the lair of the Boogeyman was.

**~RofBTD~**

Hiccup woke up seeing the Guardians pacing back and forth, Hiccup looked around seeing Tooth worried and Bunny as angry as North is. Hiccup stood up and that is when North noticed Hiccup awake.

"How are you feeling?" North asked.

"Alright, I guess. What's going on?" Hiccup asked.

"Bloody demon is making us choice over you or our friend." Bunny said.

"What?" Hiccup asked nearly afraid to hear what they'll do.

"Of course we know he is bluffing. Sandy is in hiding right now." Tooth said.

"So he is forcing you to make such a rash choice?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes," North said.

"So what will you do?" Hiccup asked.

"Hope we'll be making the right one." North said.

Hiccup looked at the old man a bit confused when he said that, then he heard laughter fill the room. Pitch appeared from the shadows with a smirk across his face. Hiccup turned around to see the Boogeyman.

"So Guardians, have you made up your mind?" Pitch asked.

North nodded, "Yes we have Pitch."

"And what will it be?" Pitch asked.

Suddenly there was a loud crash sound, ice thrown Pitch into the wall. Appearing from the shadows was Jack, the Guardians and Hiccup were happy to see the Winter Spirit and that is when Pitch stood up.

"What is this?" Pitch asked.

"Rescue mission." Jack said.

"Too bad you came alone." Pitch said.

Then a fire blast sent Pitch to the same wall again, coming from the shadows was Merida and Rapunzel on Toothless.

"Merida-!" Hiccup shouted.

Merida got off Toothless and ran to the bars, "You idiot! I can take care of myself!" Merida scolded him.

"Sorry couldn't see you getting hurt." Hiccup said.

"Idiot viking," Merida said.

Merida stood back and Toothless breathe fire on the bars, causing them to melt and Bunny kicked them down. Hiccup ran to Toothless and hugged his dragon tightly, and that is when Jack walked next to him.

"Glad your alright Hiccup." Jack said.

"Thanks, but its all thanks to them." Hiccup said.

Tooth smiled, "It's good to see you Jack."

"Came in time to steal the credit." Bunny said.

Pitch stood up, "No this isn't suppose to be happening." Pitch said.

"Believe it Pitch!" Rapunzel shouted.

Instead of Pitch feeling afraid he formed a smile and began to laugh, they all looked confused.

"What is so funny?" Merida asked.

"You think you've won? You haven't seen what I actually have in plan." Pitch said.

"And what do you mean by that?" Jack ask holding his staff by the Boogeyman.

"It means there is more fear here feeding me power then your realize." Pitch said.

Pitch threw the Guardians back into the wall and disappeared. Jack got up and spun around to look for Pitch.

"It's too late, Jack. Pitch is gone." Rapunzel said.

North groaned and got up, "One battle lost its alright as long as we all win the final battle."

"So North, what would you three be doing?" Jack asked.

North turned to Jack, "Find Sandy and get ready for this battle."

"Yeah, we are going to need a lot of help." Tooth said.

"We can go back to Berk and get the other riders to help." Hiccup said.

"I don't want to risk anymore people." Jack said.

"Jack, they've all faced the Red Death. I am sure they'll all be fine, OK Snoutloud maybe need some help but other than that they'll be good." Hiccup said.

"Ay and we can get some of Dunbroch's strongest men to help fight." Merida said.

"Also get Eugene and the strongest men in Corona to help the cause." Rapunzel said.

"Guys," Jack said.

North smiled, "Its called being a leader. Jack, it'll be fine trust your gut." North said.

"I thought I should trust my belly?" Jack joked.

"That too," North said.

"Alright, we'll see you soon Guardians." Bunny said and stepped on the ground causing a hole to appear.

"We'll be heading to the Warren then to Sandy." Tooth said.

"Good luck." Rapunzel said.

"Ay, be safe." Merida said.

"Thank you all." North said.

Then the three jumped into the hole and went away. Hiccup turned to the three and smiled, Rapunzel hugged him tightly and Jack high five him then when it was Merida just punched him on the shoulder.

"So where to?" Rapunzel asked.

"You heard Hiccup back to Berk," Jack said.

Hiccup smiled, "I am glad to be back."

"We are too." Rapunzel said.

Hiccup climbed on Toothless and reached his hand out for Merida, "Miss me?"

"I guess," Merida said and he pulled her up.

She held onto him tightly and smiled softly being back with her riding buddy, slowly Merida blushed. In front Hiccup smiled being with Merida again and blushed slightly. Toothless took off with Jack carrying Rapunzel took off as well into the sky. The Big Four took off into their journey to Berk.

**Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, or How To Train Your Dragon. Its all owned by Dreamworks and Disney. Please review and favorite for more.**

Landing on the island of Berk, young Hiccup felt a bit happy to be at home. Since his traveling he had enjoyed being away and being with new faces at new places, however he missed his home island and grew a bit home sick.

"Ah Berk," Hiccup said with a smile.

Merida jumped off Toothless, "Yeah the same village."

Rapunzel giggled, "Awe but I think its cute."

"We are vikings not cute." Hiccup tried to act manly.

Merida slapped his stomach, causing him to make a weap sound and a small chuckle from Jack and a giggle from Rapunzel.

"Right, viking." Merida said.

Jack turned to the two, "Alright you two now behave." Jack said.

Rapunzel smiled and then pointed to the sky, "Guys look!"

They all looked up at the sky to see dragons flying down, Toothless was acting all excited as the dragons landed. It was the Riders of Berk, Astrid got off Stormfly and with a smile at Hiccup.

"Look who came back? So is the world saved yet?" Astrid asked.

"Uh, not quite." Hiccup said.

"Not quite? Hiccup we are suppose to trust you in actually doing something right for once." Snotloud said.

"Don't listen to Snotloud, he has been having issues sleeping along with Hookfang." Fishlegs said.

Hiccup nodded slowly, "I just thought it was his behavior."

"Anyways, what is going on Hiccup?" Astrid asked.

Merida feeling a bit jealous stood next to Hiccup, "We are needing your help in order to have enough strenght to defeat Pitch."

"So you defeated Alvin?" Ruffnut asked.

"Yeah Hiccup fought him with a sword!" Rapunzel shouted.

"Wow didn't think Hiccup could actually lift one." Tuffnut said.

"I can actually," Hiccup said.

Jack stepped forward, "Hiccup says he trusts you enough to fight in this battle and I trust his word. So are you all willing to go into the battlefield?" Jack asked.

"Heck yeah!" Snotloud shouted.

The twins head butt each other, "So in!" Both shouted.

"Um, sure I guess." Fishlegs said sounding nervous.

Hiccup smiled at his friend and touched his shoulder as a sign of showing his understanding in Fishlegs small fear of fighting something scary. Then Astrid pushed through the riders and stared at Hiccup with a grin.

"So where will we be heading next?" Astrid asked staring at Hiccup.

"DunBroch!" Merida shouted.

All eyes on her, Hiccup was rubbing his ears. She had screamed in his and she looked at him with a sorry look, Hiccup just smiled at that and Astrid noticed something between the two.

Jack nodded, "Yeah Merida will be getting the strongest of her people to help us along with our fight against Pitch." Jack said.

"Yeah and then afterwards we'll head to Corona to find more soilders to help us." Rapunzel said.

"Well that sounds smart," Fishlegs said.

"Then let's go!" Snotloud shouted.

"Go where?" Asked Stoick.

The children turned seeing Gobber and Stoick behind them, Stoick's expression changed seeing Hiccup.

"Hiccup," He said.

Stoick hugged his son and then let him go, the moment Stoick let go of Hiccup the man began to scold his son about running off.

"Dad- dad! I understand your concern." Hiccup said.

Merida stepped over, "Ay and if you don't mind we are in the middle of saving the world." Merida said.

"What? Hiccup, what's going on?" Stoick asked.

"Long story but I'll explain the whole story when its all over, we are in a bit of a hurry and need to head to DonBroch." Hiccup said.

"Ay ye Hiccup, but you know your father can accompany you to DunBroch and even help you save the world." Gobber said.

Jack exchanged a looked at Rapunzel, "Great now we'll be traveling with someone who cannot see me." Jack said.

Rapunzel smiled, "It might be fun."

"How?" Merida asked.

"Stoick too has a dragon." Gobber said.

Hiccup sighed, "Fine I mean I know I cannot keep Stoick the Vast from a fight." Hiccup said.

"You made the right choice son." Stoick said.

Hiccup sighed and turned to Merida, Rapunzel, and Jack. Merida got on Toothless, Rapunzel was helped on Stormfly and Jack was ready to fly up in the air. All the riders got on their dragons and flew off.

**~RofBTD~**

"So Jack, once we get more fire power how are we suppose to defeat Pitch?" Hiccup asked the Winter Spirit as Merida held onto him.

Jack glanced at him, "Hello you are the one who plans things not me." Jack said.

"Yeah but aren't you the leader in this?" Hiccup asked.

Merida chuckled, "Jack the leader?" Merida said.

"Hey-!" Jack shouted.

"Regardless, you were the one who ralley all of us together." Hiccup said.

"I only did what Manny said to do." Jack said.

"Who cares, technically you are our leader. So Jack, what's the plan?" Hiccup asked.

"Um, allow me to think. I'll probably have one by the time we reach DunBroch." Jack said.

From behind Hiccup heard, "Hiccup! Who are you and your lady friend talking to?"

"Chef don't you see Jack?" Ruffnut asked.

"Jack?" Stoick asked.

"Yeah the Winter Spirit. The guy who freezes all our food during the winter." Tuffnut said.

Stoick stared in the direction of Hiccup and Merida, and slowly the older man began to see a figure. The figure slowly became the shape of a human, then it became clear. It was Jack, Jack Frost.

"What? Is this some kind of magic?" Stoick asked.

Jack formed a grin, "Think your old man can see me?" Jack asked.

Hiccup glanced back seeing his father's expression, Merida was laughing and then the others did so besides Hiccup who only smiled. Hiccup turned to his spirit friend with a big smile as Jack laughed.

"I think so." Hiccup said.

**~RofBTD~**

The riders landed in DunBroch, Merida climbed off Toothless by grabbing Hiccup's hand. The moment she got off Toothless the young princess and young viking blushed, Hiccup and Merida quickly pulled their hand away, acting as if nothing had happened.

"So how do we sneak in?" Stoick asked.

The four glanced at Stoick with a blank look upon their faces, even the riders of Berk were confused why the four had that expression.

"They already know about us, dad." Hiccup said.

"Wait, you've been in the castle?" Astrid asked.

Hiccup nodded, "Yeah."

"Oh it's wonderful, not as bright and colorful as mine but I love it." Rapunzel said.

Jack looked at Rapunzel, "Surely its no North Pole but its a castle." Jack said.

Stoick shook his head, "This is such a confusing trip."

Tuffnut turned to Hiccup, "So do we smash anything here?"

"No Tuffnut. You, Ruffnut, and Snotloud behave." Hiccup said.

"What-? No fair Hiccup, I totally behave." Snotloud said.

"As if." Ruffnut said.

"I have to agree with Ruffnut there." Fishlegs said.

Jack turned to Merida, "Lead the way princess."

The vikings and the Big Four walked down to the castle of DunBroch, they were given strange looks from the people. Mostly by the fact of the vikings and the dragons, Hiccup was just hoping the other kid's dragons would behave.

The gate opened and the king and queen stood there, first thing Merida did was hug her parents tightly.

"Mum, dad." Merida said.

"Merida," Her mother, Elinor said.

"Ah my sweetie." Fergus said.

Fergus saw Rapunzel and Hiccup, as did Elinor. Rapunzel was given a hug by Fergus and Elinor, and Hiccup was also given a hug by Elinor but a firm hand shake by Fergus. Fergus looked up from his hand shake to see Stoick.

"Ah Stoick the Vast, long time no see." Fergus said.

"The Bear King, it has been a long time." Stoick said.

Merida and Hiccup looked at both of their dads, "How do you two know each other?" Both asked at the same time.

"Whoa creepy," Ruffnut said.

Tuffnut nodded and slammed his head against her's.

"Oh Hiccup, I know King Fergus here when the Scotts and Vikings were enemies but it seems that time has changed." Stoick said.

"Ay it clearly has." Fergus said.

Jack nudged Hiccp, Hiccup glanced at his friend. Jack looked to have a serious look upon his face as Hiccup looked at Jack.

"I have a plan." Jack said.

**Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, or How To Train Your Dragon! It's own by Dreamsworks and Dinsey! Please review and favorite for more!**

Hiccup and Jack stood off from the others, the two seemed to be the "smartest" ones in the group. As Jack was just great with plans as Hiccup was great at making sure if it was safe or even worth pulling off. Hiccup is the guy who is very concerned on people's well beings, and Jack is immortal so he doesn't have to worry about such thing.

"I've been thinking since Pitch is all by himself at this point he is going to make a large attack, and it is going to be big." Jack said.

"Sounds about right for this ego psycho." Hiccup said.

Jack chuckled at that comment, "Regardless he'll probably hit where it hurts more."

"What do you mean Jack, he has already attacked my home. Not to mention Merida's, Rapunzel's, and even your friends." Hiccup said.

"Yes but he'll probably be plotting to take us all down one by one." Jack said.

Hiccup put his hand on his chin to ponder, "Taking ourselves down by our own weaknesses."

Jack nodded, "Yes."

"Makes sense, everyone has their strenght but equally strong weakness." Hiccup said.

Jack gave him a look, "So not helping."

Hiccup lifted his arms in the arm, "I know. I know."

Jack turned over and saw Rapunzel walk over, "Guys you should come back over here."

Hiccup and Jack looked a bit confused but followed the blonde princess, by the time they reached King Fergus and Stoick the Vast they were listening to the grown men laugh rather loudly.

Merida turned to Hiccup, "They won't shut their mouths." Merida said.

"Sounds like my father." Hiccup said.

Stoick and Fergus looked at their children and the Fergus nudged Stoick, "My wife has been nagging at Merida to get married why not your son marry my daughter?"

Both Hiccup and Merida blushed and Astrid got angry, Hiccup glanced at Merida and she formed an awkward smile. Hiccup turned to his father and King Fergus, he walked over being the reasonable one like usual.

"Not to be rude or anything but the fate of the whole world is at risk. We can worry about Merida getting married later." Hiccup said.

Astrid punched Hiccup's shoulder, "Is there something you want to say?"

"Ouch, Astrid? I- I am saying the world is in danger is all." Hiccup stuttered over his words.

"Ay, don't be mean to the lad." Merida said.

Jack glanced at Rapunzel as the viking and the Scott princess seemed to fight over the skinny Hiccup.

"How much you want to bet by when this is all over with Merida and Hiccup will confess their feelings?" Jack asked in ear shot to Rapunzel.

Rapunzel giggled, "I don't know but I hope they do."

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were enjoying the fighting back and forth of Astrid and Merida, but as the fighting was getting good Fishlegs ran in the middle of it.

"Guys enough!" Fishlegs shouted.

"Thank you Fishlegs," Hiccup said.

"No really enough, look!" Fishlegs said.

They ran to the windows and saw the sky becoming darker and darker, Hiccup's eyes widen and he turned to Jack. Jack was shocked and felt Rapunzel hold onto his hand, Merida looked a bit worried but kept her warrior attitude with her.

"He is here," Jack said.

"The war is upon us." Hiccup said.

Snotloud walked over to his cousin, "So Hiccup what is our plan?"

"You do have one? Do you Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked.

"I- of course I have a plan." Hiccup said.

"You don't have a plan don't you?" Ruffnut asked.

"Not at all." Hiccup said honestly.

Jack walked in the center, "Listen guys we don't need a plan to win this war. We need to believe in ourselves and be faithful. We need to not show fear toward Pitch, he isn't a scary man."

Rapunzel nodded, "Yeah."

Merida nodded, "Ay Mr. Frost is correct." Merida smiled.

Hiccup looked at his friend and nodded, "I couldn't have said it better myself."

**~RofBTD~**

The dragon riders were getting ready, Jack was telling the riders where they'll be striking at. Snoutloud, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut flew out first. Followed behind Astrid and Fishlegs. Hiccup was getting on Toothless when Merida walked over, she poked his back and he quickly turned.

She handed him his viking helmet, "A viking needs his helmet." Merida said.

Hiccup smiled, "Thank you. I am kind of sad you are riding along with me." Hiccup said.

"Ay so am I." Merida said smiling.

Hiccup looked down and then up again, "Merida if something happens and I do not get to see you again I just want to tell you-." Hiccup was cut off.

Merida kissed Hiccup while he was in mid sentence, Hiccup was shocked but didn't pull back. Merida pulled back slowly and formed a small smile at the viking, as he did to the Scott princess.

"You talk to much you viking," Merida said.

"Thought you hated viking?" Hiccup asked.

"Only the bad ones." Merida said.

"Merida! Hurry over here with the other warriors!" Rapunzel shouted.

"Coming," Merida shouted to her but turned to Hiccup, "Be careful."

"I will," Hiccup said.

Merida ran off to the Scotts and Corona stood by the gate of the castle, along with a few vikings. Jack flew over and stood next to Hiccup, Jack held out his hand for Hiccup to shake. Hiccup looked at Jack and shook his head.

"Good luck out there." Jack said.

Hiccup nodded, "Thank you. And to let you know, I am glad to be fighting in this with a really good friend." Hiccup said.

Jack smiled, "Same here." Jack said.

Then they heard loud thunder in the sky, Hiccup looked up to see the riders getting ready for attack. Hiccup glanced down at Jack with a grin.

"Gotta go." Hiccup said.

"Go," Jack said.

Hiccup got on Toothless completely and leaned forward to his dragon's ear, "Let's go bud."

With that said Toothless took off into the sky like it was nothing, Merida watched the Nightfury fly off with the viking she had kissed. Merida looked from the sky to the battle ground where the battle shall begin.

Merida with a serious look said, "Bring it on Pitch."

**~RofBTD~**

On the ground below the warriors of Corona, DunBroch, and Berk were fighting the nightmare horses along with Rapunzel and Merida. Jack was battling between that and finding Pitch to handle for himself. Above in the skys the Riders of Berk were dealing with the nightmare horses as well, Hiccup tried to locate a missing Pitch for Jack.

"Astrid behind you!" Hiccup shouted.

Astrid turned and had Stormfly to attack, "Thanks Hiccup!" She shouted.

"No trouble! Snoutloud have Hookfang take down those nightmares!" Hiccup spoke like a general.

"Hiccup behind you!" Fishleg screamed.

Hiccup turned and saw Pitch, Hiccup tighten his jaw and Toothless growled rather loudly that the warriors below heard the dragon. Jack looked up and saw Pitch, he grabbed his staff tight and flew up fast.

"Pitch!" Jack shouted.

Pitch lifted his arms up in the air and more nightmares appeared. Jack was trying to get to Pitch but he had to freeze the nightmares in order to get to him. However Hiccup decided to hold off on Pitch to keep him from getting away.

Down below the fight was getting worst and it wasn't getting better. The buildings roared in flames and the amount of dead were pilling up. Merida fired an arrow at one nightmare and went to reach back but to feel no more arrows.

"Darn ye." Merida said and smacked a few nightmares with her bow, until she held onto her sword.

Rapunzel wielded her blade and held off the nightmares, as did Fergus along with his men. Stoick was going from the sky to the ground to help out as much as possible, until he saw lightning in the clouds and one thing came to mind.

"Hiccup," Stoick said and looked up completely.

Everyone suddenly felt as if time had slowed down, enough for everyone to look up and see what was happening above. In the clouds there was lightning bolts being created by Toothless to attack Pitch, from the ground you can barely tell what is happening let along figure out who was winning.

Merida looked up, "Hiccup be careful." After saying that she stabbed a nightmare in the face.

Rapunzel held onto her sword tightly, "Jack hurry!" Rapunzel screamed.

Jack froze the last of the nightmares but more appeared, Jack was gettin tired of this before Jack could attack he saw the nightmare be destroyed by flames. He saw it was Fishlegs and Snotloud to help the Winter Spirit.

"We'll handle these ones, go help Hiccup." Fishlegs said.

Jack nodded and flew up quickly, he avoided as many nightmares as possible. Hiccup saw Jack and grinned, Hiccup began to fly down and Pitch went to attack but to feel a sudden coldness upon him. A fist to his face from none other than Jack Frost.

"Take that Pitch." Jack said grinning.

Pitch laughed, "You honestly think that can beat me?"

"Nope but I got more where that came from." Jack said and shot a beam of ice in Pitch's direction.

Pitch managed to avoid it and hit them back harder, it nearly knocked Hiccup off Toothless. The two were flying around the Boogeyman in order to figure out how to stop him. Hiccup got a good idea, he shouted for Jack.

"Jack remember, everyone has their strenght but equally strong weakness." Hiccup said.

"So you're saying?" Jack asked.

"At the same time, we attack." Hiccup said.

"Brilliant!" Jack cheered.

"Ready? One." Hiccup said.

Hiccup and Jack turned and started flying in the same direction toward Pitch.

"Two," Jack said.

Once they gotten closer and Pitch seemed slightly confused, the two exchanged one final look.

"Three!" They screamed.

A large explosion in the sky shocked the ground, Merida saw the nightmares were disappearing. Rapunzel began to cheer along with the others, the riders were flying down to the ground and also seemed to cheer as well. Until Merida pushed through the ground and seemed really concerned.

"Where is Hiccup?" Merida asked.

Rapunzel stopped cheering, "And Jack?"

"Hiccup!" Stoick shouted.

"Jack!" Rapunzel screamed.

**~RofBTD~**

"Up in the sky!" Shouted a Corona warrior.

Falling from the sky was Toothless, Merida saw Jack falling as well. Rapunzel screamed and began to sob as they all heard the dragon fall onto the ground with a loud thud. Merida wasted no time to run over to Toothless. Rapunzel running right behind her, along with the others.

"Hiccup!" Merida shouted.

Jack laying next to Toothless began to wake, "Hmm oh Hiccup-!" He shouted.

Toothless moved slightly and growled a little, Merida saw Toothless was wrapping Hiccup up against him to protect his rider. Merida knelt down and Toothless released his master to let Merida look at him, Merida grabbed a hold of Hiccup.

"Hiccup, breathe. Please-." Merida said in tears.

Rapunzel ran over next to him and knelt down, her hair some what longer than before which was now to her lower back. She lowered her hair upon Hiccup's body and looked at the young viking nearly about to cry.

"Flower gleam and glow,  
Let your power shine,  
Make the clock reverse,  
Bring back what once was mine."

As Rapunzel began to sing, the others noticed her hair shinning and some kind of magic happening.

"Heal what has been hurt,  
Change the fates design,  
Save what has been lost,  
Bring back what once was mine,  
What once was mine."

Once Rapunzel finished her song, her hair returned to normal. Hiccup's color on his skin turned back to normal and Merida felt a pulse. Hiccup suddenly came up for air and coughed loudly, but not to be stopped by a concerned Merida who hugged him so he wasn't able to breathe.

"Rapunzel, your hair." Jack said.

"Told you, magical." Rapunzel said.

Hiccup gasped for air and Merida released him, "You idiot viking! I was worried sick about you! I told you to be careful and this is what I get!" Merida shouted.

Hiccup looked at her, "Sorry."

Stoick smiled, "You're alright."

"Dad- what happened?" Hiccup asked.

"We won dude, and it was epic." Ruffnut said.

"Ay, you caused a very loud explosion Hiccup." Fergus said.

"I did?" Hiccup said.

"Yeah with me," Jack said.

Hiccup looked over feeling happy his friends were alright, "Oh yeah."

Astrid looked at the chemistry between Merida and Hiccup and didn't stop what she knew was about to happen. She knew she had lost Hiccup, but also knew Hiccup wasn't hers to begin with.

Merida kissed him on the lips, "If you ever scare me like that again. I will kill you myself." Merida said.

"See why does Hiccup always get the girl?" Snoutloud complained.

"Ugh, will this get you to shut up?" Astrid asked and kissed him on the cheek.

Happy the loud viking smiled. Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut looked confused. However everything was right, everything was back to the way it needed to be. Order restored, peace brought back.

**~RofBTD~**

"So I guess we'll be parting ways?" Hiccup asked Jack.

Jack was standing outside of DunBroch, he turned to see Hiccup holding Merida's hand. Jack formed a grin and nodded slowly, Rapunzel looked down a bit upset that everyone was leaving.

"So this is goodbye?" Rapunzel asked.

"It won't be forever? Right?" Merida asked.

"I hope to see you all again." Jack said.

"As do I," Hiccup said looking at the three, "We've formed really strong bonds that no one has ever did before. A viking falling in love with a Scott, and a winter spirit guiding three normal teenagers." Hiccup said.

Rapunzel nodded, "I agree but I hate goodbyes." She said.

Jack nodded, "I know they hurt the worst."

Merida looked at them, "Let us make a promise."

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"Once a year we'll get together and just spend a whole day together, no matter what we'll always be together for one day like today." Merida said.

Jack nodded, "I'd like that."

Hiccup kissed Merida's cheek, "Me too."

Rapunzel grinned, "So when are you too getting married?"

"Soon with my mum pushing it, I would want you both to be there." Merida said.

"Yeah Jack, it would mean so much." Hiccup said.

"I promise." Jack said holding out his hand.

Hiccup shook his hand and then let got, Rapunzel hugged Meria and then Hiccup as Merida hugged Jack. Rapunzel faced Jack and hugged him tightly like the world was truly over.

"Princess Rapunzel, it is time to go!" Shouted a guard.

"Merida! Time to go!" Elinor shouted.

"Hiccup! Berk is awaiting us!" Stoick shouted.

They all exchanged one last look and then Jack said, "Remember be here in one year."

They all nodded and the three parted ways leaving Jack alone. He looked down and then back up, he flew into the sky all the way back to the North Pole. He found North there and hugged him, along with Tooth, Bunny, and Sandy.

"I am proud of you Jack," North said.

"Thanks North," Jack said.

**Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Rise of the Guardians, Brave, Tangled, or even How To Train Your Dragon! It's all owned by Dreamworks and Disney! Please review and favorite for the final chapter!**

It has been a whole year since the attack by Pitch, and the world had become back to the place it use to be. Everything was in balance, the world was as perfect as it use to be. Standing at the edge of DonBruch was seventeen year old Merida. She had her infamous long curly red hair along she carried her bow and arrows, in her green dress.

"Nice to see you again, Merida." Said a familiar voice.

Merida turned to see nineteen year old Rapunzel, her hair had grown since the year which now came down to the bottom of her back. Rapunzel wore a purple dress and held her little pet Pascal.

"Rapunzel," Merida said.

The two girls walked over and hugged each other rather tightly. Once they let go they started spilling about what they've been up to since they last saw each other.

"So you and Hiccup married yet?" Rapunzel asked.

"No not yet, we are working some things out." Merida said blushing.

"Someone say my name?" Said a male voice.

Turning in the direction of the sky, the two girls saw Hiccup riding his dragon Toothless. Once landing, Rapunzel noticed how tall Hiccup got over the year and how shaggy his hair had gotten.

"Wow, Hiccup you are nearly as tall as me." Rapunzel said.

Hiccup laughed, "Yeah getting there." Hiccup said and was hugged by Rapunzel.

He let go of Rapunzel to hug Merida and also kiss her forehead. Rapunzel said, "awe" at it which she saw Merida glaring though Hiccup didn't care. Above them they heard clapping, they looked up to see the immortal spirit.

"Yo," It was Jack.

Rapunzel's facial expression lighten, "Jack-!"

Jack flew down to the ground and smiled, "Wow you guys surely change over a year."

Hiccup walked over and shook Jack's hand, which Jack pulled him in for a hug. Afterward he was faced by hugs by the two girls. Jack was released by both girls and had a smile across his face.

"So, Hiccup have a bad winter this year?" Jack asked.

"Surprising no, I wonder who did that?" Hiccup asked.

Jack chuckled, "Yeah thought you guys should get a break."

"And thanks for bringing the snow here, my brothers really enjoyed it." Merida said with a smile.

Rapunzel nodded, "Eugene and I built an amazing snowman." Rapunzel said.

Jack nodded, "So enough about me what have you guys been up to?" Jack asked.

Merida and Hiccup looked at each other, "We- um we're going to." Hiccup started but he is just as awkward as always.

"Hiccup and I are to be wedd soon," Merida said.

"Congrats guys." Jack said.

Hiccup nodded, "However our folks are figuring out where we are suppose to be ruling." Hiccup said.

"Yeah whether to have one of my brother's rule the kingdom or have Hiccup's cousin take over Berk." Merida said.

"I hope everything gets worked out." Rapunzel said.

Hiccup held onto Merida's hand, "What about you Rapunzel?"

Rapunzel grinned, "Well since Eugene and I have been married for a while now my father is thinking it is time for him to step down and allow me to become queen." Rapunzel said.

"Wow Rapunzel, that's amazing." Jack said.

Hiccup nodded, "Best of luck."

"Thanks," She said while laughing.

Merida looked at Jack, "So how has old man North Pole been?"

"Oh North? He's been great, but busy like usual." Jack said.

Rapunzel walked over, "So how are you and Tooth doing?" Rapunzel asked.

"Tooth and I?" Jack asked.

"Cut the act, Jack." Merida said.

"Yeah we know you like her." Hiccup said holding onto Merida.

Jack blushed slightly, "Well we see each other when we see each other I guess. We both are pretty busy half the time." Jack said.

"Still pretty romantic." Rapunzel said with a soft smile.

Jack nodded, "Yeah- I guess it is."

"So Merida was there a reason you brought your archery stuff?" Hiccup asked.

"For protection, I could easily ask why you brought Toothless." Merida teased.

Hiccup kissed her cheek, "How else would I get here?" He asked.

"Try a boat." Rapunzel added.

Hiccup looked up, "Too boring." He said.

Jack grinned, "I agree flying is way fun."

"Wanna do it, like old times?" Merida asked.

"Do what?" Rapunzel asked.

"Fly?" Hiccup asked.

Merida nodded, "Yes."

Hiccup nodded and called over Toothless, his dragon ran over and he helped Merida on. Then he climbed on, Jack grinned and grabbed a hold of Rapunzel who held onto him tightly.

"Ready?" Jack asked.

"Ready," Rapunzel said.

"Ready," Merida said.

"And ready." Hiccup said.

"Let's go!" Jack shouted and took off with Toothless right behind him.

The five flew in the sky, in the clouds and saw the ocean blue sky. Merida giggled and reached for the clouds, Hiccup laughed and turned to Jack. Jack formed a big smiled and looked at Rapunzel who screamed of joy. They were all enjoying themselves and having the time of their life.

**~RofBTD~**

The sun was setting and they all stood at the edge of DonBruch, with sad looks upon their faces. Jack looked at his friends and let out a deep breathe, he looked up at the sky seeing the sun set and then held onto his staff.

"Guess today, is over." Jack said.

"Guess so." Rapunzel said.

Hiccup nodded, "It felt like moments ago we just met up." Hiccup said.

"I know," Merida said.

They all remained silent until, "This won't be forever remember." Rapunzel said.

Merida smiled, "Ay we'll see you again."

"Mostly before Merida and I get married," Hiccup grinned and kissed her.

Jack smiled, "I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jack said.

"Me either." Rapunzel said.

Hiccup nodded remembering something, "Oh the other day while I was working with Gobber I make all of you guys something." Hiccup said reaching in his pocket.

Pulling out three necklaces, on them was shaped differently. Jack's had a snowflake, Rapunzel's had a flower, and Merida had an arrow.

"Wow, Hiccup." Rapunzel said.

Hiccup pulled a necklace out from under his shirt, "We all carry a necklace made from the same metal." Hiccup said holding his dragon head necklace.

"Hiccup, you didn't have to." Merida said.

"But I wanted, guys even if we don't see each other as soon as possible this will be a way to remember us." Hiccup said.

Jack looked at the necklace and smiled, "Thank you Hiccup. I'll always have this, forever." Jack said.

Hiccup nodded, "I'd hope you'd say that."

Jack held his hand out to Hiccup to be shocked to just be hugged by the viking. Rapunzel and Merida hugged each other for goodbyes, then let go to hug the opposite person. Once they finished their goodbyes they all began to part ways.

"Remember, no matter how far we are." Hiccup said.

"No matter how many miles apart we are." Merida continued.

"We'll always be friends." Rapunzel continued.

Jack smiled, "Until the end of time." Jack finished.

**~RofBTD~**

300 years into the future standing at the edge of what use to be the kingdom of DonBruch was an immortal teenager. He stood there carrying a staff and looked off into the sea, he stared there all alone and didn't really care.

"Excuse me, Jack?" Jack heard.

He turned to see Tooth, "Yeah?"

"Why are you here?" Tooth asked.

Jack formed a smile and held onto the metal snowflake necklace, "Keeping a promise."

Tooth smiled and hugged him, "You know they were always your friends."

Jack nodded, "I know Tooth."

Tooth let go and kissed him on the cheek, "Come on let's go back to the Pole."

"Not yet, I am not done here yet." Jack said.

Tooth formed a small frown, "Alright but when you're done- you know where to find me."

Jack nodded, "I know."

Tooth nodded and flew off, Jack turned to the direction of the sea and just held onto his necklace tightly.

_"Jack you are such a wreakless guy, but a good guy." A nineteen year old Hiccup once said._

Jack formed a small smile standing alone watching the sun.

_"Ay Hiccup and I wanted to tell you we named our first born after you, his name is Jackson Haddock." A twenty-four year old Merida once said._

Jack looked down and then back up starting to see the sun set.

_"Jack, it- it breaks my heart knowing that we could never be-. I've always loved you in a special way since we first met." A fourty year old Rapunzel said._

Jack couldn't help but noticed a tear slide down his cheek.

_"Haha, looks like Jack is still the same while we age into old farts." A sixty year old Hiccup joked._

Jack found himself sitting on the ground curled up in a ball.

_"I've been a bit emotional after Hiccup passed away, but I know I'll join him soon." A eighty year old Merida said._

Jack had his hands on his head as he cried.

_"Jack, remember- I love you." A ninety year old Rapunzel said._

Jack just sat there and cried until the sun had disappeared away and all that was shown was the moon and the stars. Jack slowly rubbed his tears away to look up at Man on Moon, he stood up and reached for his staff. He slowly turned around and saw ghostly like figures standing before him.

"Jack, we promised." A ghost figure of Hiccup said with a smirk.

"No matter what we will still be here," A ghost figure of Merida said.

"Because we are always your friends." A ghost figure of Rapunzel said.

Jack nodded to the ghost figures, "I know- I know."

Jack smiled and walked over to be with his friends once again. Jack knew know matter what, these three people will never leave his life. Not because of some metal necklace, no because of the bond they've formed. Jack will never be alone nor will never be without his dear close friends, because they will always be there.

**Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons!**


End file.
